


The Return Of The De Vil

by ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return of an old friend brings danger to storybrooke as a supposedly dead villain returns to wreck havoc on the savior for murdering her which puts all Emma's loved ones in danger, especially a certain ice queen and pirate boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of once upon a time I am just in love with the show and Cruella

 

Emma Swan awoke from her peaceful slumber by hearing the sound of the door slamming shut. Muttering curses Emma moves from the bed striding confidently down the stairs.  
“No need to shake the whole house kid.” She mutters when she sees that it is her son Henry who is the culprit. “Sorry Mom, won't happen again.” He sniggers  
“That probably means it will.” David grumbles from the stove. “Doors are meant to be slammed!” Henry protests as he sits at the table. “Yeah but kid when there's a baby in the house best not.” Emma looks over at Mary Margaret who is rocking a sleeping Neal. “Is everything alright Henry?” She asks sweetly. “Yes it most certainly is and I have big news!” He smiles gleefully. “Ohh god what now.” Emma groans. “Come to the sheriffs station.” Henry begins to tug on Emma’s arm. Emma sighs momentarily thinking to herself. Just do this with Henry now and maybe go and find Killian afterwards and have a relaxing afternoon. Emma thinks, finding herself daydreaming of Killian, his arms wrapped around her waist, his hook patting her hair into place… “Mom???” Henry pulls Emma out of daydream. She shakes her blonde hair over her shoulders quickly. “Give me a moment to get ready.” She grins as she heads for the bathroom, eying the bath. Maybe she will get to enjoy one with Killian later, the thought sending a pleasant shiver down her spine as she hurries to get ready.

 

A couple of moments later Emma rejoins Henry and they head for the sheriffs station.  
“So what is this kid?” Emma sighs as she follows Henry inside. “Wait for it…” He grins leading her inside. “Emma.” Comes a familiar voice and Emma knows who it is before she has even had the time to open her eyes as she can sense the magic and more importantly, the cold.  
“Elsa?!” Emma gasps as she opens her eyes to see her friend leaning against the desk. “Ohh Emma!” Elsa cries before running to give her friend a hug. “I thought you were in Arendalle?” Emma says quickly. “I was but after a few months things got back to normal and we were enjoying it, the three of us but then one morning I awoke and there was this green fog, green black and white fog and we awoke here, well not here in this house. The door was locked but with my magic I, Anna and Kristoff escaped.” Elsa explains slowly, Emma links her friends arm comfortingly. “Where’s Anna and Kristoff now?” Emma asks quietly. “At the hospital, I think that's what it's called.” Elsa sighs. “What! Are they alright?” Emma practically yells. “Yes. I think so but Kristoff got bitten by this dog that was keeping watch and since Anna is….”  
“Dog? Black, white and green fog!” Henry cuts Elsa off. “Yes Henry.” Elsa sniffs, Henry stares at his mom who shakes her head. “No Henry. That's not possible. She's dead. I, I.” Emma stops, closing her eyes in shame. “Zelena came back didn't She? Henry sighs. “You know this villain?” Elsa gasps Emma shivers at the possibility . “I may do but if she's out there and she went for you then… Ohh my god KILLIAN!”


	2. The Return Of The De Vil Chapter Two

Before either Henry or Elsa could say a word Emma raced from the sheriffs station and through the quiet morning Storybrooke streets until she reached the docks. To Emma's relief The Jolly Roger was still in its place. Without even saying a word Emma climbed on deck and subsequently blew the door off to his cabin with her magic before racing in.  
“Killian, Killian!” Emma yelled as she entered his cabin. “Swan? What the bloody hell are you playing at?!” Captain Hook mutters as he steps into view. “You're alright.” Emma sighs with relief, a dark image of finding Hook like Neal fleeing from her thoughts. “Yes I'm fine. Now what's this all about?” He asks calmly but before she answers Emma races into his arms, holding him close to her. “What's wrong love?” He asks, stroking her hair with his hook. “Elsa, Kristoff and Anna are back.” Emma sniffs. “Really? I thought that would make you happy, love. I know Elsa leaving you left quite a gap.” He looks at her slightly confused. “It's not that. Elsa being back is great and all but she came back by what seems to be a curse.” Emma shudders. Hook freezes. “Could it be the crocodile, love who caused this?” Hook growls, remembering his last few encounters with that monster. “No Gold’s still locked up in Regina’s vault with Zelena. Killian it looks to be Cruella.” Emma shivers. “Not possible love, you killed her.” Hook puts bluntly. “I know but what Elsa described to me… Well it… Ohh I'm just so glad your okay.” Emma breathes softly with relief. “I think I can take on a woman with an obsession for what was it again Swan?” Killian murmurs. “Dalmatians, that's another Disney movie for you to watch.” Emma chuckles. “I really didn't like the last one Swan.” Hook growls softly. “Ha! Like you even watched that movie, you were more interested in something else.” Emma replies, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He pulls her to him closer and kisses her. “Yes I was.” He smirks as he pushes her toward the wall…

 

After a long make out session, nothing more as Emma told him that there was more time for that later and that he would have to be patient yet again!   
“Gods you were worried about me Swan.” Hook smirks at Emma, running his hand through her hair. “Killian of course I was worried! I, I care about you, you know that.” Emma smiles, still uneasy about confessing her obvious love for him. “I mean after what Gold did I was worried that she would…” Emma falters. “She would what Swan?” Killian asks quietly. “Take your heart and crush it.” Emma replies bluntly. “I'm a survivor Swan, I tell you often enough.” Hook sighs. “But it could happen and you have no magic to defend yourself.” Emma cries. “I have this and my devilishly handsome looks.” He smirks. “Hook! This is not a laughing matter you could be killed!” Emma yells angrily. “Who says she's after me any way love?” Killian asks softly. “She brought Elsa here, Elsa’s my best friend and if she wants revenge then she's gonna take it out on the ones I care about, I need to get Henry someplace safe.” Emma climbs of the bed, heading for the door. “What about your parents and Lily? What are we going to do with them?” Hook prepares to follow his love. “I am going to hide them with Henry then go and find Regina.” Emma announces then before either of them can make a move Emma races out onto the deck, slamming the door shut., locking it with her magic before Hook can even react.  
“SWAN!”  
Hook yells, rattling the door handle. Emma bites her lip to hold back tears she feels coming. “I can't risk it. I'll be back for you when it's safe again.” She whispers before walking away, leaving a very disgruntled pirate.


	3. The Return Of The De Vil Chapter Three

With tears still in Emma's eyes after what she had just done, Emma makes her way quickly to Granny's to visit a friend. “What do you want Emma?” Comes the cold voice of her oldest friend Lily. “I need you to go find your mom and stick around her for a bit.” Emma answers slowly, Lily looks at Emma with confusion. “And why would I do that?” She asks snakily. “Please Lily, help me out a bit here.” Emma sighs desperately. “Well unfortunately the I can't. My mother has gone off to look for my father and decided to ditch me here.” Lily mutters in annoyance. Emma rolls her eyes. “Come with me then, you'll have to stay with my parents.” She murmurs, knowing already that this is not going to go well. “There is no way in hell I am going any where near your parents Emma.” She snaps angrily, her eyes flashing yellow for a moment. “Lily, you could be in danger. I don't want you to get hurt.” Emma grips her arm. Lily sighs. “Emma what's going on?” She asks. “A person I knew was sent here from another realm today. One of my best friends.” Emma continues despite the annoyed look from Lily. “She was sent back here by, I think Cruella De Vil.” Emma finishes. “Do not talk to me about that bitch! She and her girlfriend sea witch abandoned me as a baby. I would love to get a shot at her!” Lily stands abruptly, her eyes one again flashing yellow. Emma smiles at Lily's comment slightly before continuing to explain her point. “You can't.” She answers grimly. “Um? Why not!” Lily snaps. “Because she's going after the people I love because I kinda killed her.” Emma admits. “You what?” Lily asks, confused at Emma's revelation. “I blew her off a freakin cliff with my magic, she was after Henry.” Emma falters momentarily. “Then how can it be her terrorizing us now?” Lily smiles softly. “I don't know but the signs are all there. That's why I have to get you to safety before she can hurt you!” Emma practically yells. “Emma I'm part dragon, I can help you take her down.” Lily smirks. “Lily she can control animals, if you dragon out she can control you please stay with Henry and my parents until this is over.” Emma tries to reason with her. “No. I can help you. I am good at surviving and I can break through her control. I can be a pretty badass human as well you know.” She winks. Emma gives her a dry smile. “You sound like Hook.” Emma murmurs. “Where is your one handed boyfriend anyway? Would have thought he'd be by your side with all this going on.” Lily looks around. “I kinda locked him in his cabin.” Emma admits. “Wow! Did you tie him up?” Lily grins mischievously. “Really Lily?” Emma rolls her eyes as she heads for the door. “So does this mean I can come with you?” She asks. “Well I doubt I could stop you.” Emma smirks as they head for the door.

As the last place Emma saw Henry and Elsa was the sheriffs station that's where she and Lily head. Yet are dismayed to find it unoccupied.   
“Where the hell could they have gone?” Lily asks a very worried Emma. “She could have them already how could I have just left them?” Emma cries. “Wait. Didn't you say that Anna and Kristoff were in the hospital?” Lilly reminds her. “I do hope so.” Emma murmurs as the other possibility is too dark for words.


	4. The Return Of The De Vil Chapter Four

Without saying anything Emma and Lily race to the hospital to see if that is where Elsa and Henry are. As soon as they enter though their suspicions are confimed as Henry comes rushing out to them. “Mom, Lily. Is everything alright. Did you find Cruella?” Henry bombards them with immediate questions. “No not yet kid. I need to do something first that involves you and Elsa. Where is she?” Emma asks softly. “Ohh she's with Anna.” Henry smiles about to lead the way. Yet before he does Leroy races in. “She's here! The dog killer she's here.” He barks out the notification. “Woah, woah slow down Leroy. You saw Cruella.” Emma says slowly. “Yes sister, she's here alright. She's got this dragon on her side and they're rampaging through Storybook!” He yells. “She's got my mom?” Lily gasps. “No she can't have, she's out of town isn't she?” Emma grabs her friends arm. “She's supposed to be.” Lily whispers, in actual fear for her mothers life. “I'm going to kill her.” Lily snarls. “No Lily, this is what she wants. She'll control you if you go after your mom. I promise that we will save her, but first I need to get my son to safety. Do you understand?” Emma says quietly. Lily shoots Emma a pained expression but nods and then follows after Emma and Henry until they meet up with Elsa. “Elsa this is Lily. Lily this is Elsa, you can get to know each other later but for now we have to go.” Emma introduces them quickly. “So you’re The Snow Queen hu?” Lily folds her arms. “No. That was my aunt. Aren't you the woman who betrayed Emma?” Elsa growls, her snowflakes appearing mid air. “Really guys? Can we do this later? Emma sighs before grabbing Elsa’s arm. “Wait Anna and Kristoff!” Elsa calls just as Kristoff appears with a nasty gash on his face from where he was attacked by one of Cruellas minions and another surprise: A rather pregnant Anna.

Emma gasps as she sees Anna. “Emma!” Anna cries nearly knocking her over with a hug. “There is two of you now. Can you please tone down the hugs.” Kristoff warns here worry in his voice. “Um Anna, lovely to see you both again. Wow. Um when were you going to mention this Elsa?” Emma looks at her friend. Elsa looks sheepishly back. “Well I was trying to tell you but you raced of to find your pirate. Where is he presently?” Elsa looks around. “Not another pirate.” Kristoff mutters, shivering from his experience with the last one he and Anna had encountered. “He's safe. I locked him in his ship.” Emma replies, still feeling kinda guilty about detaining her pirate. “See Kristoff? Not all pirates are bad! If the saviour is dating one. Are you dating or married to him?” Anna asks Emma. “Um dating.” Emma says quickly, trying to move them away from the conversation. “I need to get you guys to safety. Come on!” Emma beckons them to follow her and with that all six of them exit the hospital.

Not risking anything Emma runs straight home. Ignoring all the flames they pass and the sound of roaring. To which Lily cringes at, unable to picture her mom in pain.   
“Mom, dad. You need to stay here with Neal. Cruellas back, somehow she's been resurrected like Zelena and we think she has malificent under her control and they're terrorising Storybrooke.” Emma cries. “Kristoff!” David says, enveloping him into a big hug. “Anna. Wow.” Mary Margaret smiles before hugging her. “Congratulations man.” David claps Kristoff on the shoulder before hugging Anna . “How can Cruella be back Emma you killed her?” Mary Margeret whispers, remembering her part in all the mess. “I don't know. I'm going to find out though.” Emma replies as the door swings open “mom!” Henry cries as Regina enters. “So the dog witch is back I see. Your rubbish at killing people miss Swan.” Regina mutters sarcastically. “Where's robin” Emma asks, fearing for his safety as well. “Being part of the towns defence against the witch and your mother.” Regina flashes a look at Lily. “Is he okay?” Henry whispers. “I hope so.” Regina falls silent. “Regina, I think she's after me.” Emma whispers. “No kidding.” Regina eyes Elsa sucpisously. “Which means she's after my loved ones. Can you lock them in your vault. She can't get in there.” Emma begs her. “Yes of course I can.” She smiles and with a wave of her hands they are surrounded by purple smoke.

At Regina’s fault Emma insures that Henry, her parents, Neal, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are safety inside before watching as Regina puts an extra protection later over the door.   
“Where's your boyfriend?” Regina mutters. “He's safe.” Emma sighs as they begin the walk into town where they are immediately hit by panic as storybrooke citizens race away from the approaching flames coming from a rather large dragon. “Mom.” Lily whimpers, Emma holds her back as Cruella confidently strides forward. Holding her hand up to halt the dragon. “Well, well, well. If it isn't the savior and her pet. No wait. Not the savior, a murderer, just as dark as the rest of us.” Cruella cackles. “I thought you were going to kill my son. What was I supposed to do? Anyone with children would have done the same thing.” Emma growls, trying to keep herself from blasting the witch to Mars. “But you're forgetting. I couldn't kill, your son would have been fine. I see you've hidden him from me. Well done savior as your other attempt of saving someone failed.” Cruella smirks. “What do you mean?” Emma whispers, magic appearing at her fingertips. “I may have the inability to kill someone but dear Maleficent can. Come take a look.” Cruella beckons. “Emma don't.” Regina and Lily call as Emma steps forward to see what Cruella means and that's when she sees it. Very far in the distance is The Jolly Roger and its ablaze with fire. “Oops. Seems like your attempt to protect your darling one handed pirate failed. What a pity.” Cruella smiles smugly as Emma breaks into a run.


	5. The Return Of The De Vil Chapter Five

I own nothing all right go to there respective owners.

 

“HOOK!” Emma cries as she races towards The Jolly Roger just as the windows blow out. “Killing please.” Emma sobs as she nears the burning ship. “He couldn't have survived that.” Regina says quietly. “No he’s not dead, we need to get him out of there.” Emma cries. “Emma.” Lily places a hand on her friends shoulder which Emma automatically shakes off. “Regina help me please.” Emma begs her other friend who's heart pangs with misery to see someone lose there loved one, especially in Emma’s case since she's already lost three men in her life. “Emma I'm so sorry.” Regina whispers before regrettably summoning her cloud of smoke and whisking them away.

Once at Regina’s vault they manage to get a slightly catatonic Emma onto a chair where she silently rocks back and forth, back and forth repeatedly whilst Regina and Lily explain to David and Mary Margaret, Henry, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff the events just passed.   
“Emma honey.” Mary Margaret is the first to address Emma to no response. “Emma it's ok, it's all going to be alright.” David adds, unsure of what else he can say at this moment in time. “He said he was a survivor that he was going to survive for me.” Emma murmurs numbly. “Mom.” Henry starts but doesn't finish as he to becomes over come with tears and races into Regina’s arms thinking of the man he thought as a father to him dead. Another father dead. “Emma, Killian wouldn't have wanted this, now I may not have known him as well as you but I know he wouldn't have wanted you to be like this.” Elsa says quietly. “I’d shut up if I were you.” Lily warns Elsa. “Excuse me do you not know who your talking to?” Elsa claps her hands in an attempt to squash her approaching powers. “I know exactly who I'm talking to and for the good of Emma I think you should shut up.” Lily folds her arms. “How dare you talk to me in that manner I am only trying to help my friend who unlike you I would never abandon.” Elsa lashes out. “And your expecting me to listen to the woman who froze her own sisters heart and abandoned her for the good part of her life?” Lily shoots back. “Elsa.” Anna grabs her sisters hand but Elsa pulls away. “It's not wise to speak to a queen in that manner.” Elsa growls. “Queen of what exactly?” Lily snaps. “SHUT UP!” Emma yells chucking her hands outwards causing a ripple that throws everyone in the room to the walls. “Emma!” Mary Margaret cries as Emma looks at them all with the same look she possessed when she ‘killed’ Cruella before doing the complete unexpected. Placing her hand on her chest she quickly rips her heart out. “EMMA!” The group yell as Emma swirls some magic around her heart before making it disappear into thin air. The location being in her mind only. “Follow me at your own peril.” She hisses before disappearing in a cloud of magical smoke.

Emma Swan strides down Maine street confidently, her powers crackling at her fingertips. Cruella De Vil will pay for taking her Killian from her, yet first she needs a hand. As darkness is a new thing to Emma and she's off to find the darkest soul of them all. Rumplestiltskin but first, leverage is in order!

Belle hurriedly searches through all the contacts on her phone, no one’s picking up there phone and Maleficent has taken out half the library. Her first thought was to use the dagger and summon Rumple from his powerless prison state in the depths of the Storybrooke Asylum but she doesn't want to unless she really has to.  
“Just use him love!” Will yells from across the library where he is busy putting out flames. “Will that is not an option right now! God why can't I get a hold of anyone!” She cries just as the door opens suddenly. “It's the sheriff thank bloody god I wondered where you had buggered of to!” Will growls as Emma enter the library. “Ohh Emma it is so good to see you right now.” She sighs with relief, yet soon notices Emma’s tear stained cheeks. “Emma?” She starts but before she can do anything Emma throws her powers outward sending Will out of the window. “WILL!” Belle cries as Emma grabs her throat, dragging her out of the library. “Emma, Emma please.” She chokes, Emma releases her. “The dagger now!” Emma yells. “Emma what's happened to you?” Belle cries yet Emma pulls her to her feet again. “Looks like I'll have to see just how much the dark one loves you then.”

Mr Gold listens intently at the wall at the glorious sound of distraction a little pissed that Ms De Vil has not yet been to recover him from his prison. Soon. He thinks to himself as he re calls how the savior and her posse has stopped the author and then dragged him down to this cell with a spell to stop him deteriorating any further as Regina had realized that if he died the dark ones power will have to find a host and it would be either her or Emma Swan and no one wanted her to go dark. Yet he is distracted from those thoughts as he hears a noise by his prison cell door. “Finally.” He mutters. Yet instead of Cruella being at his door it's Miss Swan and his darling Belle, who seems to be in pain. “So dark one have I got your attention?”

“Let her go!” Is all Mr Gold can find to say through his shock at seeing the savior in such darkness. “I will, once I either get your cooperation or the dagger.” She looks down at Belle. “Belle don't give her the dagger dearie please.” He begs her. “So I have your cooperation?” Emma looks at him. “No you do not but I'm more than happy to make a deal.” He smirks. “You will not make the deals around here. You either give me the dagger or your cooperation or I kill Belle, simple as.” Emma snarls. “You won't kill Belle, Miss Swan.” He says calmly, obviously the woman isn't in her right frame of mind right now and the soon he can get to the bottom of her issue then he can use it against her. “I’ve got no care in the world right now Gold, don't push me.” Emma hisses. “What happened?” Belle whispers. Emma stops for a moment the thought returning to her, images of flames. “Killian's dead.” Emma reveals, her voice cracking on the last note. Gold sighs, of course Emma has retreated into the dark due to loss. Not the first to do so. He thinks to himself, thinking of himself, Regina and even the dead pirate. “My handbag.” Belle gasps. “What was that?” Emma says quietly. “The dagger is in my handbag in the library.” She reveals. “Belle!” Gold gasps. “Her true love is dead Rumple, her true love who was also my friend.” Belle sniffs tearfully as Emma whisks them all out.

 

Emma’s thoughts go to Belle’s words. ‘Her true love’ was Killian her true love? She had definitely loved him beyond words and despite how her feelings have suddenly just evaporated due to being heartless she believes Belle to be right as how quick she flipped to switch to darkness. Something she had never been able to do before now but she guessed with no heart in her body being emotionless was easy and with no heart in her body she didn't have to feel anything. Guilt, sadness, love all erased and she knows if she let those feeling in again they'd destroy her.

Belle hands the dagger to Emma with no argument as she knows revenge must be taken for Killain’s death but it frightens her how Emma is and as soon as she's done the deed she heads for Will who is still lying unconscious outside.   
“Dark one I command you to be my partner in helping destroy Cruella De Vil.” Emma says clearly. “Yes Miss Swan.” He replies dutifully, having no choice and all, following her outside onto the streets of Storybrooke. “The darkness is different isn't it dearie?” He looks at her. “I have no feelings to describe it.” Emma replies solemnly. “Can't you feel the power, the euphoria of having the ability to do anything you want?” He presses. “I have no emotion or feeling.” Emma mutters. Gold looks at her a moment then it clicks. “You’ve removed your heart.” He laughs, thinking to the time when he would have killed to have gotten his hands on Emma Swan’s heart. “I had no choice.” She hisses. “The man isn't even worth it.” Gold starts yet Emma stops. Holding the dagger out. “Dark one I command you to be silent until I ask a question from you.”

Mary Margaret paces the vaults quickly. Her daughter just ripped out her own heart and disappeared. David is holding a sobbing Henry, who is just feeling completely destroyed at the moment. Anna is crying as well and is being comforted by Kristoff and Elsa and lily have been frozen in place by Regina so they wouldn't kill each other!  
“How could she be so stupid!” Lily mutters, trying to move her frozen feet. “As much as this is the worst possible case scenario I understand Emma’s pain.” Regina admits. “We have to find her and her heart and get her to put it back in again.” Elsa fights against her restraints, which are also blocking her magic. A phone rings and David races to pick it up. “And it's gotten worse. That was Belle. Emma's got the dagger.” 

Assuring the others they wouldn't kill each other Regina releases Elsa and Lily and once leaving Henry behind locked safely in the vaults they race back into Storybrooke and it isn't long before they see the new duo walking down a road, the road cracking with their every step. “Emma!” Lily cries, Emma spins around to face them, her expression the same as it was when she left them. Elsa steps forward from the group creating a small icy wall behind her stopping the others from following her. “Emma this is not you. You are not this person, Killian loved you to the end of the world and this would destroy him. You need to stop, getting revenge isn't going to help you move on. I saved you once Emma and I will do it again. You have your son, your parents, please Emma listen to me. Take my hand.” Elsa holds her hand out to Emma who walks towards them. “Sorry Ice Queen but I am in no need of your services anymore.” She laughs before sending Elsa flying into the path of an oncoming car…


	6. The Return Of The De Vil Part Six

I own nothing! All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Six

 

“Elsa!” Anna screams as she hits the tarmac. “Anna no!” Kristoff yells as she walks into the path of Emma, yet Emma is still and looks as if she wants to say something yet instead disappears in a cloud of magic along with Rumple. “Elsa, Elsa please wake up. Elsa!” Anna weeps over the body of her unconscious sister, lying in a pool of her own blood. “Well at least the most annoying one of us is out of the game.” Lily mumbles quietly. “How can you be so mean?” Kristoff growls at her whilst trying to prise Anna away from Elsa. “We need to get her to a hospital.” David mutters. “Simple.” Regina replies before taking them away…

Once at the hospital Elsa is instantly taken into surgery. Anna sobs uncontrollably, burying her head into Kristoff. “Emma’s gone isn't she.” Lily whispers faintly, unable to believe what has happened to her best friend and now her best friends best friend. Yet she'd be lying if she said she wasn't happy that it was Elsa who had been thrown in the path of an oncoming car and not her! She thinks to herself as Snow shakes her head. “No Emma may be heartless and emotionless right now but I saw the look in her eyes when Elsa got hit by that car. Emma is still in there and I'm going to save my daughter before she does anything else she regrets.” Snow heads down the corridor. “Like kill Cruella?” Lily asks. “Yes, exactly that. Emma is not a murderer and above all she's still a good person within. She's the saviour and we are going to remind her exactly that.”

The saviour blasts her way down the street in search of Maleficent and Cruella De Vil. “Where is she? Is she a coward or something? Come out and fight me!” Emma yells angrily. Gold rolls his eyes wishing he could say something to shut the woman up. He grabs Emma's arm. “What? Do you wish to offer your advice?” She asks sharply, he nods and Emma undoes her command. “If you want to get to Ms De Vil then you need to get to the heart of her and I fortunately know where her heart truly lies.” He informs her with a smile. Emma stops and glares at him. “The previous author? I gathered that. Do you think he'll be enough to lure her out.” She asks. “No Miss Swan I don't. However I do believe that there’s someone else that you can use to get your revenge. The sea witch Ursula.” He reveals. Emma smiles at him. “Looks like we’re going under the sea.”

Commanding Rumple forwards they head back to his shop to a mirror so they can locate Ursula. “You see Miss Swan the two women were always rather attached to each other and Cruella was her most unstable when Ursula left and we can use that to our advantage. I believe you should kill Ursula so that Cruella experiences what you did when she killed the pirate.” Mr Gold suggests helpfully yet Emma flings her hand out sending him across the room. “His name was Killian!” She cries. “And he's dead and gone and it's not like it's a big loss he was a no good pirate Miss Swan I can't say the news of his death doesn't fill me with joy…” He stops as Emma holds the dagger to his chest. “Say another word and I'll run you through.” She hisses. “Then you’ll become the dark one.” He warns her. “I have nothing left to lose so right now I really don't care what I become.” She snarls before letting him go, turning to a mirror, waving her hand over it. An image of Ursula in an underwater world walking across the battlements on her castle. “So how are we going to get there.” Emma folds her arms. “That's the thing Miss Swan she's in a different realm. It's going to be harder than you think.” He replies. “Can't we just go through the mirror to her location?” She asks. “No sure if this is a good idea dearie.” Mr Gold mutters, thinking immediately of the consequences of doing such an action. “No sorcerer has ever come out of it alive. It's been attempted many time dearie but being inside a mirror is like being stuck in limbo and you have to find your way in and out in less than an hour or you'll be trapped there forever and the reason no one makes it out is because no sorcerer has had the strength to as the moment you enter that world. Your on your own with no magic to aid you. So I'd think twice before…”  
“See you on the other side.” Emma laughs before grabbing hold of Mr Gold and leaping toward the glass.

Emma hits the ground, everything around her is white and mirrors stare back at her. “Don't say I didn't warn you.” Mr Gold mutters in disappointment at the surroundings he’s in and immediately begins walking toward a far off circle. “Ursula is this way Miss Swan.” He waves her on. Emma stops. “We’re being watched…” She murmurs. He sighs. “We’re In the world of mirrors dearie of course we’re being watched.” He rolls his eyes but Emma shakes her head. Knowing that whatever presence she feels is a hauntingly familiar one.

Mr Gold pulls Emma through the next mirror which was exactly they one they wanted as it is not long before they are walking across the same battlements Ursula was and still is it seems. “Remember Miss Swan your magic will fade once you get back into the mirror.” Gold warns her as Emma strides up to Ursula, throwing her magic out, fixing her with handcuffs, on her hands and on her approaching tentacles. “What the hell!” She yells, her eyes fixating on Emma and Gold. “Your coming with me.” Emma hisses, eying Gold who drags Ursula with them back toward the mirror. “What’s going on un hand me this instant!” She yells. “Unfortunately you are useful for my plan. I doubt you'll return here again.” Emma mutters as the three of them re enter the mirror.

Emma, Mr Gold and Ursula walk through the mirror, the handcuffs remain despite Emma’s magic being gone for the time being and they walk through quickly as soon they’ll be trapped here forever but the same feeling of being watched consumes Emma as she walks through and upon nearing the mirror that will return them to Mr Gold’s shop she stops. “Take Ursula back to Storybrooke.” She starts. “Emma did you not listen to me if we don't leave now you’re trapped here forever and you will never be able to get your revenge on Ms De Vil.” He puts simply. “Cruella? What’s going on?” Ursula yells. “Your girlfriend killed Miss Swan’s true love.” Mr Gold sighs. “Hook? Hook’s dead!” She cries. Emma looks away. “Emma he wouldn't want you to kill Cruella. He may have been one to seek revenge to the extent that he destroyed my life but he loved you and he wouldn't want you to avenge him in this way.” Ursula begs. “Well I'm afraid she won't listen to you dearie. Her minds made up and she has no feelings anymore. You won't be convincing her of anything.” Mr Gold smiles cunningly, Emma rolls her eyes at him. “Take her back. I'll be there in a minute.” She replies. “I wouldn't dearie.” He warns her. “I command you to obey me!” Emma yells. “Ohh you'll regret it when I get my dagger back.” He hisses before following through with Emma’s command, who once alone looks around her. “Come out of the shadows.” She yells. As a figure appears. “What the hell are you doing here?” Emma snaps as The Snow Queen comes into view.

Emma holds her hands out, ready to set Ingrid alight with magic until she remembers one thing. “There’s no magic in this realm Emma, the dark one told you that.” She folds her arms. “Explain to me why it is you are not dead.” Emma mutters. “Well technically I am dead. When I died you saw what I was turned into, I mixed with shards of the mirror. I was brought to this place, this limbo. Not dead, not alive. What’s happened to you my dear?” She looks at Emma worriedly. “We are not talking about this.” Emma turns around to go yet she grabs her arm. “You want revenge for your boyfriend’s death?” She queries. Emma nods. “Emma your not a killer but I happen to specialize in revenge so if you want to take me with you at all…” She looks at Emma pleadingly knowing that this is her only way out. “Sorry I don't need dead weight.” Emma glares at her poisonously. “Yet you can bring me out of here. You can bring me back through the mirror. Emma your time is running out before your tapped here to. You have to make the decision now!” Ingrid grips her hand. Emma tilts her head to the side, looking at her once adoptive mother. “Well since my other snow queen is incapacitated. I suppose I could use some more power to send Cruella to her grave permanently this time. Ok.” Emma smiles slyly before taking hold of Ingrids hand before pulling her through the mirror.

Once back in Mr Gold’s shop. Ingrid smiles at herself in the now shattered mirror, a sign to show them of what Emma had done before looking at Emma. “Thank you my dear.” She smiles. “Ohh you’ve really made a mistake their dearie.” Mr Gold sighs in frustration, still holding Ursula. “Emma what did you mean when you said your other snow queen is incapacitated?” Ingrid asks curiously. “Ohh yes Elsa seems to have had a road accident. So tragic, I don't suspect she's still alive.” Emma hisses. “Emma, Elsa is practically your sister what's happened to you?” She gasps. “Miss Swan has no heart dearie. The pain from loosing her pirate was to much.” Mr Gold mutters. “So your ‘Hook’ was his name is dead?” She asks quietly. Emma smiles at her small group of Villains “Yes and now with the three of you I'm going to get my revenge on a certain fur lover.”


	7. The Return Of The De Vil Part Seven

I own nothing! All rights go to there respective owners

 

Chapter Seven

 

Anna paces the waiting room of the hospital rapidly, it's been over two hours and nothing has been said about her dear sister. Anna dreads that she's dead because in Arendalle when someone dies the person who has to deliver the news normally waits a while so they can compose the perfect speech to tell someone’s loved one that the person had died and Anna doesn't know how it works around here at all!  
“Anna sit down its not good for the baby.” Kristoff tries to reason with her. “My sisters dying! For all I know she could be dead already Kristoff!” Anna snaps at him, before bursting into floods of tears. “If Elsa dies Emma will never come back to us.” Snow shakes her head sadly. “Well Emma did kinda cause it.” Lily decides to point out. “Didn't you see the look in her eyes when Elsa was hit? There was a flash of something, despite being heartless she felt it because Elsa is practically Emma’s sister. She's probably closer to Emma then me and David are and that means there is hope that we can save Emma.” Snow explains. “Well we can't do anything until we've found her heart. I cannot believe she'd be so stupid to do something like that to be honest, remember what went down between me and Zelena?” Regina rolls her eyes at them. “But where would she put it? It's not like she'd put it anywhere obvious is it?” Lily mutters. “Well it's something we're going to have to deal with now isn't it?” Regina starts yet before anyone else can say anything the door is flung open by a very alive yet quite livid looking Snow Queen.

“Ohh my god.” Kristoff is the first to break the uncomfortable silence. “How can you be here? I thought Miss Swan and Elsa defeated you?” Regina stands up, providing guard to the rest of the group. “Ingrid.” Anna whispers. “Ohh Anna it is so lovely to see you, your expecting a child I see?” She looks at Anna briefly before turning her glare back onto the others. “Where’s Elsa! Is she alright? What has happened to her? Emma informed me that they had an altercation and that Elsa took the full brunt of it. Where is she!” She glares at the group, her fingers prickling with ice. “Elsa is in surgery. She had a really bad collision with a car, we have had no news as of yet.” David explains for them all. “Who cares about Elsa! Aren't you supposed to be dead, Emma said you were an ex foster mother who ended up dead by your own hand?” Lily folds her arms. “How dare you talk about my niece in that manner!” She grabs Lily by the throat, pushing her up against the wall. “Ingrid, Ingrid stop!” Anna cries pleadingly. Lily’s eyes flash a dangerous gold. “Unless you want a dragon attack I'd let her go. I didn't think that fire and ice worked that well together.” Regina folds her arms. Ingrid glares at Lily before releasing her. “Bitch.” Lily mutters. Ignoring Lily's comment Ingrid addresses the group. “I was brought back to life by a very distraught Emma, she used a mirror to get between worlds and saved me from a mirror limbo prison along the way.” She explains with a slight smile. “Emma. You were with Emma? Where is she! Where’s my daughter!” Snow yells. “I'm not going to tell you that. I'm helping Emma with her revenge. I came here purely for my niece not to have a conversation with you lot.” Ingrid replies. “You love Emma just as much as us, can't you see that this is wrong that this is destroying her?” David yells at The Snow Queen angrily. “Yes I can see it is taking quite a toll on her and I don't approve of her being heartless but I can see why she wants her revenge. That pirate was very important to her.” Ingrid folds her arms. “We know that, but he's gone and Emma needs to find away to move on.” David sighs just as Whale appears from around the corridor.

“Family of Elsa?” He starts and in an instant Ingrid has gotten him cuffed by ice handcuffs to the wall. “WHERE’S ELSA!” She yells at him. “Ohh good god.” Whale mutters. “I'm her sister, Anna. Please where is she, is she ok?” Anna races over. “You’re the mother?” Whale looks at Ingrid. “I'm her aunt! Now unless you want to be limbless then you better tell me where my niece is and If she's ok.” Ingrid snaps. “Ok. Ok! That's what I'm trying to tell you. Elsa has survived…” He reveals. “Ohh thank god. Ohh thank god!” Anna cries, burying her face into Kristoff again. “But…” He starts. “But what! What is it man?” Ingrid yells. “If you would all let me speak for five minutes I'd tell you!” Whale sighs. “In five minutes if you haven't said anything about it you'll be in an ice cube tray.” Ingrid hisses. “Elsa is alive but barely. We almost lost her several times during surgery as she has severe internal bleeding which we luckily managed to get under control. Unfortunately she also sustained a lot of head injuries and is presently in a coma. Her survival relies on her waking up, but I must warn you even if she does wake up there is the possibility of brain damage.” Whale stops, Ingrid unfreezes him. “Ohh my god.” She whispers, burying her face in her hands. Anna, who didn't really understand what was going on looks at her aunt worriedly. “That's bad isn't it?” She cries. Ingrid nods silently, before disappearing in a cloud of magic. Leaving the others behind.

 

“Where's she gone to?” David snaps the moment Ingrid disappears. “Probably to Emma.” Lily sighs as another person arrives. “Robin where the hell have you been I've been calling!” Regina yells as Robin Hood enters the hospital. “I'm sorry I was hiking with the merry men remember I've only just got wind of all this as Will is in the hospital because apparently Emma Swan attacked him and Belle at the library and Cruella De Vil is alive and running around with Maleficent care to fill me in?” He looks at each face in the room. Regina sighs. “It's a long, long story.”

After they have finished explaining to Robin what has happened he sits down in horror. “Captain Hook is dead?” He whispers. The group nod simultaneously. “Ohh god.” He mutters, taking Regina's hand. “Do you have any idea where Emma’s heart is?” Robin asks p. “That's the million dollar question at the moment.” Regina rolls her eyes. “And Elsa is in a coma?” He queries. “Yes.” Snow sighs as Whale reappears, feeling a little glad that The Snow Queen has returned to wherever it is she went. “If you want to visit Elsa that's fine with me, sometimes hearing a loved ones voice can help.” He suggests kindly. Anna stands immediately. “Please.” She begs, gratefully following Whale down a couple of corridors to the intensive care ward where Elsa lies. Her usual perfect face cut and bruised awfully. “Ohh my poor sister.” Anna whispers, sitting on the chair offered to her, taking Elsa’s hand in hers carefully. “Please wake up Elsa. I need you.” Anna sobs softly as someone comes up behind her. “Ohh Kristoff.” Anna whispers as he slips his hand into hers as they both look down on their beloved queen and sister.

The others, after visiting Elsa head out of the hospital and to Regina’s vault, reuniting with Henry. Who they tell of what’s happened to Elsa, which only makes him start crying again. Robin also brings Roland to the vault where he and Regina decide that he will stay to keep him safe from Cruella, Maleficent and even Emma and Gold. “When are we going to start searching?” Henry asks impatiently. “Soon Henry. It's not going to be that easy. We have no idea where Emma would hide her heart.” Regina sighs sadly. “Have you any idea Henry?” Robin asks quietly. “No. I'd say her car but I don't think it would be someplace obvious.” He stares off into space looking away from the group. “If we can find her heart we can control her and stop her from making these awful decisions.” David groans. “Even if we do control her we can't do that forever.” Snow sighs. “We can.” David growls. “I'm with Mary Margaret on that one. You can't do that to Emma. I honestly think that if she kills Cruella it isn't going to make much difference.” Regina mutters. “If she kills Cruella again there will be no going back. I will not lose our daughter to the darkness.” David snaps. “I'm sorry Charming! But I believe we're to late because nothing is going to change the fact that the pirate is still dead and that he was Emma's true love! Look at what I did! And that was my first love, this is her second true love. I would like to believe we can save her and bring her back to us but really Emma is never going to be the same again and there is nothing we can do about that!”

 

Emma’s thoughts briefly touch on memories of Killian as she sits in Gold’s shop awaiting Ingrid’s return but they soon fade away into nothing as being heartless makes her pass them by without giving them any emotion whatsoever. “It won't last forever dearie.” Gold looks at Emma, who responds by glaring at him. “Emma I can talk to Cruella, you don't have to kill her. We can leave together…”  
“Shut up sea bitch.” Emma sends her magic flying at Ursula, leaving her choking against an invisible grip. “Do you want to lose your leverage?” Gold sighs. Emma glares daggers at them both in annoyance before releasing her. “You will do as I say and will not say a word. If you follow my instructions your death will be quick.” Emma mutters at Ursula. “No I wouldn't do it like that. You need to drag it out so Cruella feels it.” Gold suggests. “She'll feel something, especially when I rip her heart out and crush it.” Emma growls. “Hook wouldn't.”  
“You barely knew him and wanted revenge on him. Forgive me if I don't listen to your advice.” Emma snaps at Ursula as Ingrid walks through the door. “Where the hell have you been?” Emma folds her arms at her. “With Elsa. Emma you really shouldn't have done that.” She shakes her head at her sadly. “Ohh well. Now let's go get ourselves some revenge.”


	8. The Return Of The De Vil Part Eight

I own nothing! All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Eight

 

Lily sits in the corner whist Snow White, Prince Charming, Robin Hood, The Evil Queen and Emma’s extremely annoying son battle it out on what to do with Emma. Lily refrains from saying anything as all she wants to do is go back out there and rescue her mother from Cruella. In her opinion she thinks Emma should go after Cruella, in fact she would love nothing more than to be out there with her, kicking Cruella’s ass back to where she came from and would personally hand Emma the gun to deliver the final blow to Ms De Vil after she and the sea bitch abandoned her as a baby. Yes she really would love to have a piece of her. Actually she hopes her mother breaks free from Cruella’s control and blasts her to kingdom come and when no ones looking, she sneaks out of the vaults in search of both her best friend and her mother. 

 

Anna sits in the chair for countless hours holding Elsa’s hand, willing her to come back to her. Elsa can't die, she is the only one who can rule Arendalle. She's her sister, the other part of her heart, well the other quarter of her heart as Kristoff has one quarter of it and she's going off at a tangent! She thinks to herself. “Come on Elsa, I need you, Kristoff needs you, even Sven needs you! That reindeer has always had a soft spot for you. Not to mention Olaf! He’ll need you when he's gotten back from his adventures! Your future niece or nephew needs you! They need their auntie Elsa! Please come back to me. Emma didn't mean it. I just know she didn't, they'll save her and she'll come right back to you. Please. Look even Ingrid’s been to see you. Yeah, Ingrid’s alive! Don't ask me to explain as I'm not sure if I understand it myself! That should be enough to shock you awake. Trust me if a dead relative suddenly reappeared that would be enough to wake me up in the morning and you know how impossible it is to wake me up in the morning!” Anna trails off as Kristoff reappears, having been using this very strange device that allows him to talk to there good friend David. “Any change?” He asks. “No. I've just been waffling on.” She hangs her head in misery, Kristoff immediately puts his arm around her to comfort her. “What did David say?” She asks quietly. “They are going to search for Emma's heart. They wanted me to go and fetch this woman called Ruby but I told them I'm staying with you. Regina’s coming by to put a protective seal around this room to keep the villains and Emma out.” He informs her, she nods before bursting into tears. “Why does it have to be like this Kristoff, why?” She sobs wordlessly as everything happy seems to be crumbling down into nothingness.

 

On there way to the loft Snow picks up Ruby to see if she can sniff out Emma's heart and because Ruby begs them to be allowed to help. Whilst Granny leads the defence team at Granny’s. “So she just ripped it out?” Ruby whispers quietly. “Yes.” Snow sniffs, tears forming in her eyes, Ruby slips her arm around her. “We’ll find it. You'll get her back. Emma is one of the strongest people I know besides you.” She says supportively. “Emma’s lost so many people though Red I don't think she’ll get over this.” Snow whispers the horrifying truth to her best friend. “No Snow. You can't think like that! You and Dsvid have always lived by hope and believing in people. You can't lose that now, promise me!” She begs. “Ohh Ruby!” Snow cries, briefly hugging her best friend. “Hey Regina, is it ok if I send August to Henry at your vault so you’ve got someone watching him?” Ruby calls over to Regina, who has only recently reappeared. “I've locked Robin in there with Henry and Roland but if he’s offering to be a guard for us then fine.” She barks. “I'll text him.” Ruby concludes. “You pair dating?” Snow sniffs, trying to focus on something other than her missing heartless daughter. “I don't know.” Ruby giggles girlishly as the approach the loft to do something that defiantly won't be pleasant for any of them.

Lily follows the tracks left by her mother as a dragon, soaring high into the sky's of Storybrooke, trying to seek out her mother. She eventually gets sight of her at that abandoned house every apparently seems to end up at with a chain around her neck still in dragon form. She lands a field away from the house, turning back into herself before running toward her mother, who lets out a small snort of affection at seeing her daughter running to her side, nodding in the direction of the house. Yet Lily ignores the signal and looks around for a way to free her until Maleficent manages to send a message. “You need to go into the house. Don't bother with me you won't be able to do anything to free me as she's commanded me to stay in dragon form. You need to destroy her to free me. I love you Lily.” She sends. “My father…” Lily whispers. “Is alive. I found him Lily, go, go now. Destroy Cruella and set me free. I believe in you.” She says to her daughter and that's all the encouragement Lily needs to hear as she smiles at her mother before racing into the building.

 

Having being used to breaking and entering places as a kid it's no difficultly to break into the ainchent place! She can hear Cruella's voice coming from floors above and she silently crepes up the stairs, creeping down the corridor as Cruella’s voice becomes louder and louder and there is the sound of someone else yelling, a man. A man with a very familiar accent… She creeps to the door, taking a quick peek through the small gap left and gasps loudly. Loud enough that Cruella abandons the man and strides out the door. Lily quickly darts behind a corridor to avoid being seen and Cruella marches towards the stairs, giving Lily enough time to race into the room the fur lover just vacated. “Boy you have no idea how happy I am to see you! How the hell did you get out of that one?”

 

Accompanied by Ruby, Regina, Snow and David search Emma’s room for any sign of her heart. Ruby tries to catch the scent but is immediately taken over by the powerful odours of Snow’s flower collection and cannot get a grasp on anything else! “This is hopeless!” Regina yells after a while. Sitting down. “Where would Emma have hidden it?” David groans. “I don't know! Do you think I'd be sitting here if I knew!” Regina yells as she flings open another draw of Emma’s. “Is it weird that I feel really bad about going through her stuff?” Snow shudders. “No. It's not. We’re trying to save her life here.” Regina reminds them. “Why the hell did she do this. I get she loved Hook but. Urgggh!” David growls. “I understand why David, as does Regina. She loved him, just like Regina loved Daniel and l loved you when I had to crush your heart to reenact the dark curse.” Snow folds her arms. I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't Hook’s biggest fan remember. But right now I would give anything for him to walk through this door right now. He's the only one who could have talked Emma out of what she's about to do.” He moans. “Talking about people walking through doors. Where’s Lily?”

 

“She’s in the mansion. The one that the sorcerer lived in. The place where I tired to take your magic Miss Swan.” Mr Gold informs them as he pulls up an image of Cruella standing outside the mansion, seemingly whipping Maleficent. Emma smiles mischievously, checking her pockets for her gun. “Let’s go then. Dark One I command you take us there this instant.” She laughs, knowing that her plan will soon be in action. “As you wish Miss Swan.” Mr Gold hisses, as being controlled by Emma is really getting tiring now! “Grab Ursula, Ingrid.” Emma looks at The Snow Queen, who immediately does as Emma says. “Let's go skin the De Vil.” Emma laughs as Gold magic’s them away.

 

They appear like Lily did in the field across from the mansion. “If I could say something.” Gold starts. Emma nods. “I would like to talk to Cruella myself, distract her if I may. I advise you take Ingrid and Ursula inside and get set up in the room I almost succeeded in taking your magic. I'll lead her to you.” Gold smiles cunningly. Emma folds her arms for a moment, wanting to reject that idea but it is a good one so instead she nods. “Ok. Remember though, I control you dark one.” She snarls as Gold walks toward Cruella and Maleficent.  
“Ohh god. I thought you were done for imp.” Cruella snaps. “Surprised to see me Cruella?” He smirks. “So why aren’t you dead yet?” She asks. “Preservation spell, cast by Regina.” He admits. “Ohh goody! So why are you here dark one?” She asks. “Well I wanted to congratulate you on capturing Maleficent, killing Captain Hook and turning Emma Swan dark. Aren't you pleased with you work?” He asks her. “Oh, very!” She smirks, before whipping Maleficent again. “Ohh Cruella, please let me show you how pain is done!” Gold laughs before taking the gun from Cruella’s coat. Shooting Maleficent in the leg, who roars in agony. “You fool! We may have our differences but she's a queen of darkness. Only I get to harm a queen of darkness!” Cruella snaps. “Of course. Looks like she's had enough for now. How about you take a break and come inside for a drink?” Gold suggest. Cruella looks at the wounded Maleficent before back at Gold. “I do have some really good gin.”

 

Emma paces the room frantically. Soon Cruella’s head will be on a platter and her revenge will be done. She glares at Ursula and is about to say something yet the sound of someone walking through the door districts her. Lily. “Emma.” Lily stops, looking her friend up and down worriedly. “What are you doing here?” Emma snaps. “Emma I want the same thing as you. Cruella dead. We can work together but I need you to trust me and go upstairs now.” She tells her friend, Emma looks at her strangely. “Why do you want me to go upstairs, I accept your help Lily but why?” She folds her arms then hears a sound from above. “Emma go upstairs now.” Lily begs. “Watch her.” Emma mutters to Ingrid who nods and glowers at Ursula. “May I have a word with your hostage?” Lily snarls in Ursula’s direction. “Be my guest.” Emma replies before taking off up stairs. Looking for the source of the sound, which leads her to an ajar door, which she enters and stops in the doorway. “Swan.” Cries the voice of her beloved a Captain Killian Hook Jones.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing all rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Nine

 

“Swan. Emma ohh bloody hell love am I glad to see you.” He whispers, his face lighting up with one of his dazzling smiles. Which still makes him look irresistible even if he's covered with a mountain of soot and ash from his destroyed ship. Emma pulls her gun out. “What are you! What has Cruella conjured take your appearance? Because whatever her plan was its not going to work. Was Lily on this! Is Lily working for Cruella?” Emma snarls. “No what are you talking about love, it's me its Killian!” He pleads with the woman he loves more than the world. “Very good. Cruella’s good, I give her that but I know it can't be you. Killian Jones is dead.” Emma trails off, the memories hitting her slightly yet to not penetrate her emotionless state. “Emma love I'm not dead, I'm right here. Last time we saw each other you locked me in my bloody ship which that blasted dragon set alight! I managed to escape yet Cruella found me and dragged me to this bloody place where she’s held me prisoner love. It's me Emma, please you’ve got to believe me Swan.” He begs her. “This is to slow me down, she knows that we’re here. I should’ve stayed with the sea bitch.” Emma mutters to herself, about to head for the door. Yet she pauses, holding her gun at Killian. “But first I think I'd lie, to show her that you cannot trick the savior.”

Killian watches as his darling Emma approaches him with her fire arm. “Emma it's me love, you have to believe me. It's not a trick of any sorcery it's me. You pulled me out of a pile of bodies I had hid under, you tied me to a bloody tree. You climbed a beanstalk with me and locked me in the Giants lair. We went to Neverland and rescued your boy. You kissed me and I told you as you wish. You avoided me, you tried to make things work with Baelfire. You saved me from drowning, I took your magic. We defeated Zelena and traveled back in time, I held you when your mother died, I told your father that I'd go to the end of the world for you and time. We got back to granny’s with Marian and you kissed me again, then avoided me, kissed me in the woods and told me to be patient. I held you all through the night when you were frozen. I kissed you in the middle of the road when you told me you didn't want to lose me. Gold ripped my heart out and I came to you after you had regained control of your magic. You kissed me before the shattered sight spell hit. You rescued me from Gold and held my heart in your hands! Then there was all that with the author. I told you that you are my happy ending. I tired to protect you from the darkness, you watched me die an alternative reality. Emma this is me. If it wasn't how would I know all that love, please put the weapon down.” Killian begs. Emma freezes. How is this possible, how does Cruella know all this stuff. Probably Gold filled her in before hand, she thinks as this cannot be Hook, he's dead. Dead and gone. Never to come back and nothing can bring him back. “Emma I love you! Gods I love you more than I've loved any one in my whole life, I would sacrifice Liam and Milah a hundred times over to have you. You have to believe me Emma. Look at my hand, I burnt it escaping from the jolly as I'm a survivor.” He flashes her his horribly burnt palm. Emma does nothing for a moment, this isn't real. She thinks. “Ohh bloody hell!” Killian growls before getting to his feet, crossing the room to Emma, pressing his lips firmly to hers and in that second a ray of light bursts from them, sending a wave of magic out. Sending true loves kiss out. Emma pulls away from Killian, her hand moving to stroke his face. “Killian.”

 

“Killian.” Emma whispers quietly, tears welling up in her eyes threatening to break free yet don't, they can't because the feelings are not there. Yet despite that there is something, her love for Killian and all the darkness she had been wallowing in has faded away, making her feel more like herself and she kisses him again. “Wow Swan. True loves kiss, I'd like to say I told you so but I darn think this is the time or place.” He smirks. “Killian, ohh my god I thought you were dead. Don't ever do that to me again! Do you hear me? Don't you dare!” She smacks him hard before falling back into his arms. “I love you Emma.” He whispers quietly. Emma sighs, burying her head into his chest before pulling back. “Hook, we have a slight problem. I have a group of individuals downstairs ready to in act revenge on Cruella.” Emma admits. “What! Emma what did you do?” He grips her shoulders worriedly. “Killian when I thought I watched you die I, I let the darkness take over. I experienced my dark side which was fueled by me wanting revenge for your supposed death. I attacked Belle and Will, who I thinks in the hospital because of me. I took the dagger and have been in control of Gold and have gotten him to help me get revenge on Cruella. I hurt. I hurt Elsa. Ohh my god Elsa, she got hit by a car…” Emma trails off, wanting to feel panicked, afraid filled with regret but still there's nothing, only a hint. “Ohh love.” Killian sighs, pulling her back into his arms, sad that his love had to go to the darkness in order to get revenge for him, well he could relate. He thinks to himself before kissing Emma’s head gently. “We went to get leverage and I got Ursula, yet also ended up resurrecting Ingrid. What have I done?” Emma whispers, before grabbing Killian's hand. He winces. “Let me see.” She turns his hand over, gazing at the burned skin, she kisses his palm gently before wrapping her arm around his waist. “Come on, we need to deal with Ms De Vil.”

 

Together Emma and Killian descend the staircase, Emma with her arm tightly around him, afraid of letting him go again. They enter the room containing Gold, Ursula, Lily, Ingrid and Cruella De Vil. “Ohh dear god.” Gold growls in annoyance, as his arch enemy enters the room. “Lovely as always crocodile.” Killian mutters sarcasm heavy in his voice. “Hook.” Ursula beams at the arrival of the supposedly deceased pirate. “Hello Ursula.” He grins widely at the sight of the old friend. “You were saying about the dark saviour Rumple?” Cruella glares at the group of them. “You took him from me, you almost destroyed me. You kidnapped Maleficent. You should be killed for your crimes, I want to kill you for what you did to me but I'm not giving Gold what he wants. I'm the saviour, don't forget that. I am not going to kill you Cruella, or you Ursula. I’m sorry I put you in this position.” Emma apologises to Ursula who nods it off. “Ingrid, set her free.” Emma commands. “In fact Emma, I think you've done me a favour.” Ursula smiles before racing towards Cruella who embraces the sea witch and they kiss. “Darling, you found me.” Cruella smiles for the first time since Isaac, but turns to Emma. “You tired to kill my darling Ursula. You will pay!” She snarls. “EMMA!” Comes the voices of Snow and David as they race into the room. Cruella stops and stops Long enough for Regina to throw a spell at her, freezing her in place. “Captain Guyliner lives. Told you so.” She smiles at Emma and Killian as Emma’s parents race over. “EMMA SWAN!” David growls as Snow hugs her daughter, then Killian, who is shocked to receive a hug from Snow White. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANGRY I AM WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING???” David yells at his daughter before pulling her into a hug. “I'm really, really sorry for what I did. I know what I did was stupid but I couldn't, Killian.” She looks up at him, burying her head into him. “MS SWAN IF YOU THINK YOUR PARENTS ARE ANGRY.” Regina shakes her head at Emma angrily. “Who wants this. I don't want it anymore.” Emma removes the dagger from her coat. Regina snatches it off her. “I will have it and everyone will return to their cells, looks like we need three more for her ex Queen’s Of Darknesses.” Regina glares at Emma before leaving. “Ohh Emma we were so worried about you.” Snow attempts to hug her daughter again but realizes attempts are futile as Emma is not letting Killian go for anything. “How did you realize we were here?” She asks curiously. “True loves kiss. We felt it, the whole of Storybrooke felt it and Regina traced it here.” Snow grins at the couple as Ruby enters with August followed by a bullet speeding Henry. “MOM!” He yells, tackling his mom in a tight hug. “Hey kid.” Emma whispers. Henry having been released from the vaults by Regina as soon as they realised where Emma was and had felt the power of true love. Henry looks at his mom with worry in his eyes with her being heartless and all, yet looks up at Killian, who is mom is practically wrapped around and races into his arms. This surprised Killian the most. Yet he smiles and returns the hug. “You're alive!” Henry cheers. “I'm a survivor lad. Of course I'm alive, same can't be said for The Jolly Roger though.” He looks away, remembering how his ship had gone up in flames. “I’ll get Regina to repair it with magic Killian.” Emma murmurs quietly. David folds his arms before addressing his daughter with the only question he can ask at the time. He has many more concerning Hook’s intentions but this is most pressing. “So Emma the only question I have for you right now is WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR HEART!” He yells out the last part. Killian whirls around to face Emma straight on at that. “WHAT!”


	10. The Return Of The De Vil Part Ten

I own nothing all rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Ten

 

“WHAT!” Killian yells angrily at Emma, who wants to start crying again but can't. “You didn't tell him? Ohh Emma!” Snow cries. “I think we should get out of the way. I need to go to my mom, apparently she knows who my father is.” Lily suggests to the group, including Ingrid. “Yes I want to return to my niece if you don't mind.” She replies before following Snow, David, Henry, Ruby, August, who hugs Emma briefly and Lily out leaving Killian and Emma alone. “Emma Swan.” Killian starts, glaring at his love angrily. “Is there any point in lying?” Emma murmurs. “No Swan, there's not.” He growls placing his hand against her chest to get all the evidence he needs. He rolls his eyes at her. “That's why you didn't believe me wasn't it because you couldn't feel anything! Emma what the bloody hell were you thinking?” He yells, Emma is a little taken aback at his anger as he is never this angry with her ever. “I was stupid. Really stupid.” She adds when he glares at her. “Stupidity doesn't even cover It Emma! What if someone had gotten a hold of it and used it to control you, or crushed it. No one can take your heart Emma, I was there when Cora attempted to. How could you do something like that?” He cries. “Because of you! I thought I'd lost you, like I lost Neal, Graham and Walsh. I couldn't cope and I acted on an impulse, a bad impulse that made me make back choices, please understand Killian I did it because I can't live without you. I, I.” She bites her lip. “Ohh love.” He sighs, pulling her into an embrace. “Where did you hide it?” He queries. “In that box I showed you, with the stuff from my childhood.” She admits. “We are going to get it. Now” He grabs her arm, dragging her forcibly toward the door. “Killian, I kinda need to do some thing first.”

 

After a heated argument between Killian, Emma, David and Snow who all want Emma to go and put her heart back in her body they lose to Emma who wants to visit Elsa first. Yet she promises it will be a fleeting visit and she'll go and put her heart back straight afterwards! So they are a little more inclined to give Emma what she wants and they do end up doing that and Emma races into the hospital like a mad woman to get to Elsa’s room where Kristoff and Anna are. “Emma!” Anna cries, noticing the change in Emma’s eyes from before. “Elsa.” Emma croaks quietly, looking upon her broken friends body. “Elsa I'm so sorry, please wake up. I'm so sorry.” Emma cries silently, taking Elsa’s hand in hers. This would work much better with her heart, she thinks to herself. So after kissing Elsa gently on the top of her head she retakes Killian's hand and follows him out to be reunited with her heart.

 

Emma takes Killian alone back to the sheriffs station where she pulls the box out of the draw. Her parents wanted to go with her but Emma told them to go and find Henry and do something with him for the afternoon and that everyone can meet up for a celebratory party at Granny’s, which they agree with immediately and leave the couple be.  
“You need a bath.” Emma smiles at Killian. “Is that so love?” He asks. “Yes! You can come back to loft with me.” She smiles before removing the lid of her box, moving the Emma blanket to reveal Emma’s beating heart. “Go on.” Emma urges Killian on. “What! You want me to…” He eyes her heart in the the box, “Yes. It's ok I trust you. I did the same for you.” She nods her agreement. “Emma I…”  
“Killian take it.” She sighs and eventually he does so, cradling it protectively against him. “Back to the loft then.” She says, knowing that she can trust Killian with her heart completely.

 

Back at the loft Emma immediately takes Killian straight to her bedroom, where they sit side by side on her bed. “You want me to put it back in?” He realises. “Yes. Killian I trust you, I want you to do it.” Emma smiles encouragingly. “Emma I've only ever taken hearts I don't know if I can.” He stops. “Just shove it back in as I did for you.” She laughs. “What if I hurt you?” He whispers the unthinkable. “You won't Killian.” Emma smiles gently, he holds her heart gently in his hands before doing exactly as she asks, she gasps as its retuned to her and soon everything hits her, all the emotions everything she should have felt races back to her. “Emma? Emma are you ok love?” Killian strokes her cheek lightly with his hook, his other hand still resting on her chest where her recently returned heart beats strongly. Emma says nothing for a couple of moments before breaking down in floods of tears. Killian holds his tightly as she sobs for everything, for her Killian. “Killian.” She whispers between sobs. “It's alright love, it's all going to be alright.” He promises her and vows that it's a promise he will keep.

 

After Emma sobs solidly with Killian for an hour or more she couldn't tell she decides to return to her beloved friend from Arendalle. Yet it almost sets her off crying again when Killian says he wants to stay at the loft. “No. I can't lose you again.” She whispers. “Emma I need a clean desperately. Go to Elsa, I'll be right here when you return.” He smiles as she wraps her arms around him one last time before heading for the door.

 

Emma actually stays with Elsa for two hours to no change, occasionally chatting with Anna but not really saying much as he best friend lies in a coma for God knows how long and it is after that amount of time that Emma returns to Killian. “How was she?” He asks when Emma enters the loft. “No change, I really screwed up Killian.” Emma whispers before falling into his arms. “Elsa’s a tough lass she'll pull though love.” He smiles at her softly as she kisses him, he kisses her back passionately until she ends up pressed against a wall. Emma pulls away briefly to the take his hand pulling him towards the stairs toward her bed. “Emma we should…” He starts but she continues kissing him. “Carry on.” He chuckles, relieving her of her jacket and they continue until all their clothes are either lying in a pile on the floor or have been tossed over the banister as Emma shows Killian just how much she missed him and her shows her EXACTLY what pillaging and plundering really means.

 

Emma awakens later on from a peaceful doze to the sound of the door slamming and hearing her parents voices. She almost calls down to them but realises that she is resting quite comfortably on top of Killian with him stroking her hair gently. “Ohh crap.” Emma mutters. “What was that love?” Killian asks sleepily. Just as there are footsteps on the stairs. “Emma are you awake? We're going to Granny’s in a moment so. Ohh my god!” David practically falls back down the stairs as he trips up on several pieces of clothing that are not all his little girl’s. “EMMA!”

 

Mr Gold stretches out in his cell comfortably, unfortunately his cell mates are Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella De Vil and they are not about to let him rest at all. “What were you saying about a preservation spell Rumple?” Cruella asks coyly. He ignores her. “You see we'd like you to tell us to confirm as you hurt one of us and you don't hurt a Queen Of Darkness and get away with it?” Ursula takes Cruella’s hand as Maleficent waves her hand. “Oops I may have just lifted it.” She laughs as the darkness over comes him and he falls to the ground.

 

After a very enjoyable party at Granny’s, Emma, Killian, Regina, Robin Hood, Snow and Charming walk back together laughing to each other, despite the fact David hasn't spoken to Emma or Killian after what he discovered! Yet all of a sudden Regina stops and cries out in pain as something falls from her coat. The dark ones dagger. “Regina.” Robin starts as they are all suddenly blasted away from her as a cloud of darkness appears. “Mr Gold the preservation spell!” Snow cries as the cloud circles around Regina. “NO!” Robin yells racing towards her again but is immediately thrown back. Emma looks at Regina, who is in obvious agony and in that second remembers her promise to her. To get Regina her happy ending, no matter what the cost. She looks at her parents, Killian before racing over. “Emma no!” Killian grabs her arm, knowing exactly what she's about to do. “You can all save me, you can bring me back. You did it today, you can do it again.” She looks at her parents who have just clued onto what Emma is about to do. “No!” Snow yells. “Don't do this.” Killian begs. “I love you.” Emma whispers the words aloud. “And I love you to.” He kisses her one last time. “Dave, Snow now!” He yells pushing Emma away from him into her parents arms. “KILLIAN!” Emma yells as he moves towards Regina and the cloud of darkness, Regina falls back into Robin’s embrace as the cloud chooses its victim, swirling and swirling until disappearing completely. The dagger clatters the floor, the only remaining thing with the name of the new Dark One etched on the side. Killian Jones.


	11. Chapter 11

Many, many years ago on the enchanted forest outskirts

 

Ingrid walks confidently down a path, she misses her sisters. She thinks the herself as she lets her magic fly free, but it's for the greater good though. The small voice in her head tells her, they are safer without her in their lives. She is nearing a town called Camelot apparently and it annoys her slightly as she doesn't particularly want to leave Misthaven but it will cut her journey down. She thinks as she heads down a lane, yet before she can cross the road a black horse comes bounding into view, nearly knocking her over. “How dare you!” She snarls, ready to let loose some magic to teach the rider a lesson. The rider looks down at her. “Ohh I'm sorry Miss, he gets excited sometimes. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He smiles at her. “Ingrid. Not miss.” She mutters. “Well Ingrid, I'm Ichabod.”

 

Present Day Storybrooke 

 

“How could he be so stupid!” Regina is the first to speak after the event. “Regina don't.” Robin circles his arm around her waist. Emma stands there unable to speak. It should have been her, not Killian. She was going to make the sacrifice. She's the saviour, she was the one who made the promise to Regina, Killian doesn't even like Regina! “Emma…” David starts, unsure of what to say to his daughter in an attempt to comfort her so she doesn't do anything stupid, yet she says nothing and instead runs to the dagger, now embedded with Killian’s name. “Killian, Dark One I summon thee.” She whispers, her voice at the point of breaking. “Moms what's happened?” Henry races towards them all. “DARK ONE I SUMMON THEE!” Emma yells desperately. Regina looks at the woman she considers a friend and sighs. “Emma stop. You can't summon him back.” She sighs as Henry blinks rapidly, heading immediately to his mother's side, gazing at the dagger in her hand. “Ohh my god.” He gasps. “Why?” Emma cries. “Because he’s not in this world.” She reveals. “Then where is he?” Emma growls. “Emma we have much more pressing matters than this…”  
“No we don't! Killian is the new Dark One!” She yells. “Yes he's the Dark One and the problem we have is that HE’S NEVER HAD MAGIC BEFORE!”

 

The group all look at each other at Regina’s last statement, the horror and realisation hitting each and every one of them in that moment. “Ohh. My. God.” Mary Margaret is the first to speak. “You thought Emma was bad when she lost control of her magic, imagine what he's going to be like and since he's the Dark One, darkness is second nature. There is none of that light magic crap as the Dark One!” Regina snaps. “What are we going to do.” Mary Margaret whispers. “Well for starters I'm going to take the dagger.” Regina reaches towards Emma, who pulls away from her. “Emma give me the dagger.” She sighs. “No. The dagger stays with me.” Emma mutters defiantly. “Emma be sensible here. I know what I'm doing with these things.” Regina starts. “Ohh yeah I'll definitely trust the ex evil queen with my boyfriend’s dagger. It stays with me.” Emma snaps. “Emma you should listen to Regina.” David sighs reluctantly, yet before Emma can protest, Henry suddenly grips her arm. “What? Henry are you ok?” Emma asks. Henry looks at both of his moms, his eyes suddenly filling with tears. “If Killian is the Dark One then what happened to grandpa?”

 

At Henry's words the group race towards the Storybrooke Hospital, Regina ahead of them all as she races to the stairs to the Storybrooke Asylum, running down them with the others in hot pursuit, where they discover a cell door open.  
“He's not here.” Regina gasps. “Ohh yes, the staff took him away after we undid that clever little spell on him.” Maleficent laughs. “You did this? How could you!” Emma races forward but Henry pulls her back before she can hurt anyone. Ursula looks at the group curiously. “So there's a new Dark One?” Maleficent smiles. “Mom.” Henry grips Emma's arms tighter as she fights to free herself from her son. “Well it isn't The Evil Queen it isn't the Savior and everyone seems to be here so do tell us who.” Cruella smiles coyly. “That doesn't matter.” Regina folds her arms. “Hook.” Ursula whispers quietly. “What was that darling?” Cruella takes her girlfriends hand. “The new Dark One. It's Hook isn't it?” She looks to Emma, who is practically biting through her lip to stop anything explosive from happening. “Henry let me go.” She says calmly. “No mom, I can't let you go.” He says. “I'm need to get out of here.” She whispers and before anyone can stop her she has released herself from Henry's hold on her and has dashed towards the door.

 

Emma runs as fast and as far as she can from the hospital and finds herself at the docks. Just like fate, she thinks to herself as she gazes upon an incinerated Jolly Roger. This can't do. She thinks to herself before waving her hand over the ruins, watching intently as her light magic bounces to the ship, repairing everything in its wake. She can't help but crack as small smile when it's back to its former glory, only to almost start sobbing. She needs to pull herself together she thinks, her hand splaying over her chest, resting against her heart, remembering how Killian has held it in his hands, protected it for her because he loved her and she loves him more than the world and would like nothing more than to have him here right now and bury her face into him and let him hold her and tell her that everything is going to be ok but she knows that right now that is an impossibility.

 

After locking the door to the Queen’s Of Darknesses cells Regina and the others make their way back up to the main hospital floor as they hear the verdict on Gold. Turns out he's a right tough bastard and is currently residing in a coma and is not dead, which does please Henry ever so slightly as he is his grandfather after all. “We need to find Emma, we cannot let a repeat of earlier take place.” Snow sighs. “Maybe you need to lay off her for a bit.” Regina replies. “Regina we can't just lay off her! She ripped her own heart out yesterday! Who knows what's she's going to do with Hook gone.” David yells. “Then we need to find which realm the pirate has landed in and then work out a way to get him back for her.” Regina folds her arms and no ones says anything to argue as they all know well enough that no one messes with the Evil Queen.

 

“Ohh darling give it a rest. It's not like he meant much to you anyway!” Cruella groans at a complaining Ursula, who keeps thinking about the man who ended up returning her happy ending becoming the Dark One. He didn't deserve it. She thinks to herself as Maleficent holds her hands up to shush both of them. “Can't you see that this is an opportunity? This is a new Dark One, who is new to the job and can be easily be controlled as long as we find the dagger.” She reminds them. “Ohh but Mal I think we can do far more than that. One of us could take the power of the Dark One by destroying this one as this will be an easy target for us as this Dark One has a weakness, a weakness I shall take great pleasure in destroying.” Cruella smiles at her partners. “What?” Maleficent looks at Cruella as her lips turn into a coy smile as she unlocks the doors with magic. “Emma Swan.”

 

Emma Swan stands by The Jolly Roger almost as if she were guarding it. She hasn't been inside yet, she doesn't believe she should for some in known reason yet when she does make her mind up to go aboard she hears someone call her name. “August, what's wrong?” She asks, wiping her eyes of all tears. “Emma are you ok what happened to you?” He looks her over. “M’fine.” She trembles. “Emma…” He sighs before pulling her into an embrace. “Killian. Killian's gone, he's the, he's the Dark One.” Emma whimpers. “Emma it will all work out ok. I promise you, I'm actually here because your Ice friend is awake, she's asking for you.” He informs her. “Elsa.” Emma smiles warmly as with a wave of her hand her magic takes her away.

 

“Emma!” Elsa calls as Emma appears in her hospital room. “Elsa I am so, so sorry. I…” Emma stops. “Anna, Kristoff could you pair leave us alone for a moment.” Elsa looks at them pleadingly. They leave quietly. “Emma I am not mad at you, I am just relieved your safe and that your heart is back in.” She squeezes Emma’s hand. “Killian's alive.” Emma reveals. “Ohh that's fantastic! Ohh Emma I'm so relieved he's ok.” She looks at her friend. “He's not ok though, he’s gone. He's the Dark One.”

 

After Emma explains everything to Elsa, who tries her hardest to comfort Emma, she heads back to The Jolly Roger which this time she boards. It's hard to think that Maleficent destroyed it earlier on, she thinks as she enters Killian's room, her eyes hovering over his long pirate coat she first met him in and without thinking she puts it on, the weight is overwhelming but it comforts her and she pulls it close as she curls up on his bed and begins to sob wordlessly for the man she loves.


	12. Chapter 12

On The Outskirts Of The Enchanted Forest In The Past

 

Ingrid glares at the man who calls himself Ichabod with great distaste. Last thing she needs is a knight of some kind to slow her down, so she begins to walk away. “Wait. Ingrid.” He calls after her. “If you know what's best for you leave me alone. I'm dangerous.” She snaps. “I enjoy danger from time to time, how is a maiden like you dangerous though?” He looks at her, tilting his head slightly, Ingrid snaps suddenly and ice flies from her fingers, hitting the path near the horse hooves, covering it with ice. “Amazing.” He gasps. “Not going to call me a monster?” She snarls. “Why would I do that?” He asks her quietly. “Because that's what's caused me to be out here.” She replies. He smiles at her. “Please tell me, I do love stories.”

 

In The Enchanted Forest 

 

With a resounding thud the new Dark One hits the ground. “Bloody hell.” He growls to himself as he looks around him. The bloody enchanted forest! And not just that he seems to be outside The Dark One’s castle, over a century ago that wouldn't have bothered Killian Jones and was something he had fought for desperately but now it bothers him greatly as the monster he had fought to destroy he has now become yet despite that he wouldn't take it back at all as it means that his beloved Swan was safe.

 

He realizes from looking in a puddle that he has been reunited with his old pirate clothes, which he never would admit we're less comfy than the modern ones he'd been wearing and he didn't like it at all as it reminded him of the villain he once was and has become again. However the main change was that there was no longer a hook in sight, instead he has both hands again, which at the moment are sparking with magic, dark magic and he realizes that this what Emma must have felt like when she lost control as he can feel it, the inability to control the power, yet this power is dark not light like Emma’s is so he knows losing control will wreak havoc, which a small part of him is excited for. Perks of being the Dark One. He thinks to himself as he enters the castle, yet before he can even take a step inside an arrow soars past his head. “Bloody hell!” He yells as he turns to face his attacker, who is a woman with curly red hair…

 

In Storybrooke A Month Later.

 

It had been a month. One whole month since Killian became the Dark One, no one had laid eyes on him either and no one knows where he is and every waking moment Emma Swan spends on searching for him, for a way to rid him of the terrible curse of the Dark One. Belle and Will were helping her in the library. Storybrooke now had three sheriffs. Emma, David and now August, who really was only filling in for Hook. Elsa had made a full recovery and is also assisting her best friend find her true love, as is Lily, who still doesn't know who her father is as after that faithful day The Queens Of Darkness had escaped there prison and had gone on the run. Doing god knows what but have been disturbing the Storybrooke peace on a regular basis by vandalizing, murdering the likes! Regina and Robin have been falling out over Zelena and Ingrid, who actually has been rather helpful. More helpful than Snow White and Prince Charming, who have been complete hopeless as David strongly believes that this is a good thing as it means Emma can move on to someone they actually approve of, to which upsets Emma greatly and there have been several fights between them, including Lily. Anna and Kristoff have tried to help but no one wants them to with Anna getting ready to give birth sometime soon! And Henry has tried to be the peacekeeper during these times and has been working with August to try and get s new quill for the book so is everything else fails they can always use the book. However, one things for certain though. Emma really has had her hands full this month, yet she knows things are only going to get more complicated!

 

Since that day Emma has spent every night on The Jolly Roger and has worn Killian’s large coat as well. She has gotten used to the sounds of the docks now and understands why Killian likes it so much, yet she is distracted from it by a sudden feeling of nausea and races to the sink to throw up, which she does for sometime until her phone distracts her.  
“Yeah?” She calls, wiping her mouth, sitting herself down. “We may have found something, I've been searching through different realms and one has stuck out to me. You need to get down to the library now.” Belle informs her. “Yeah, I'll be there in a moment.” Emma groans before throwing up again. She can't remember the last time she felt like this as Emma Swan never, ever gets sick. Yet she lets it pass over her as going to find Belle poses a greater importance right now.

 

Emma arrives at the library in a matter of minutes, still feeling a bit off but eager to hear what Belle and Will, who seems to be dozing off in the corner have found and it isn't long before they are joined by Elsa, David, Mary Margaret, August, Regina, Robin, Ingrid and Lily, who apparently were also summoned by Belle, who slams a book down in front of them.  
“Ok well from the research I have done the past few weeks have lead me to one realm that keeps being mentioned. Camelot. Apparently it is home to a great sorcerer who is said to be able to undo any curse. A man named Merlin. Maybe he could help us save Killian from his fate.” Belle sighs, Emma looks up at her. “Well point me in the direction of him and I'll find him.” Emma snaps. “You see there's the thing. No one has seen Merlin in person except for one. King Arthur and he lives in Camelot, which is for one in another realm and no one I know apart from Rumple has been to Camelot.” Belle cries sadly to Emma and the others, not noticing the expression upon Ingrid’s face.

 

On The Outskirts Of The Enchanted Forest In The Past

 

“You tell an interesting tale Ingrid.” Ichabod says after Ingrid has practically told him her life story up until the point she met him. “It's hard for me to talk to people Ichabod, you should be honored.” She smirks. “I am.” He replies, she smirks again. “So what about you. You now know everything there is to know about me. What about you?” She asks. “There’s not much to know about me Ingrid, however lately I have found myself working for royalty. King Arthur himself. He's sent me on a quest to retrieve something from a magical land called Wonderland on orders of the greatest sorcerer to have lived.” He tells her. “And who might that be?” Ingrid smiles. “Merlin of course.”

 

Present Day Storybrooke

 

As the day goes by Emma starts feeling sick again, whilst in the middle of combing through parchments on Camelot and immediately races for the bathroom. “Emma honey are you alright?” Mary Margaret asks softly from behind her daughter. “Fine.” Emma replies, moving to sit back down. “Emma your sick. You can't keep doing this. I command you to go home and get some rest and please do it at home and not on that ship.” David growls from the office. “Nope. I'm perfectly alright. I rarely get sick, I'm sure I'm fine. I mean the last time I got sick like this was when I was in jail…” She trails off, biting down hard in her lip. No, no, no, no, no, no! She thinks rapidly to herself and as if luck would have it Lily enters and Emma stumbles back into her. “Emma you probably have the flu. Lily can you take her home?” Mary Margaret asks. “Yes of course.” Lily replies wrapping her arm around Emma before they depart the sheriff’s station.

 

Half and hour later Emma and Lily are standing in Emma’s bathroom, packaging everywhere and Emma is sobbing whilst Lily holds her and promises her that everything will work out, even though even she knows that things working out well are bleak right now. Eventually Emma allows Lily to take her back to the Jolly Roger and they head through town linking arms until they get to the docks. “Lily. What, we've just found out. You can't tell anyone.” Emma starts. “I know.” Lily smiles sympathetically. “And it doesn't exist. I am going to go about as normal. I just got the flu, nothing else is wrong. I am carrying on as I was, it's irrelevant to me that I'm.” Emma stops, her eyes filling with tears. “Emma your...”   
“No! Don't say it!” Emma snaps, Lily folds her arms in annoyance.  
“Despite the fact you want to, you can't just ignore that and you can't just go about as normal are you insane!” Lily shrieks quietly. “Lily I can’t think about that at all, all I need to worry about is saving Killian as none of this matters if he's not with me so. It does not exist.” Emma says sternly as Lily throws her arms around her, unbeknownst to them that a certain Queen Of Arendalle has heard every single word.

 

In The Enchanted Forest Present Day

 

The new Dark One strides down a path toward a small cottage, opening the door to an old woman who glares at him. “Its been a month she's driving me insane.” She snarls, indicating to Merida, the woman Hook had come across when he had first arrived. “Madam Mim perhaps you should learn to deal with it.” He snarls as a man comes into view. “I have friends on the other side that could deal with this woman, why is it so important she survives.” He asks. “Curiosity.” Killian replies before heading a way from them to his teacher, who is perched on a rock. “What is her importance?” He asks his teacher. “That is irrelevant at the moment. But I promise you the archer will be of use, well done dearie. It seems I've taught you well.” Laughs his teacher, Rumplestiltskin.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Thirteen 

 

In The Enchanted Forest (several weeks ago)

 

Killian faces his attacker, glaring at the red headed wench before him. “Who the bloody hell are you?” He snarls. “I'd ask the same about you wizard.” The woman looks at his hands, which are once more crackling with magic, which flies into a near by tree. “I can't control it. You need to get away from me. I'm dangerous.” He murmurs, realizing how much he sounds like Emma. “You can't control it? Ha! So you think going to The Dark One will help?” She smirks. He says nothing. She gasps. “You are the Dark One.” She guesses. “It seems so.” He sighs, yet before he can says anything else to her he notices something behind her head. A figure standing upon a rock, a smile to its face. The Crocodile, who looks at Hook and holds a finger to his lips. “Um hello?” The woman looks at him in confusion. “I'm truly sorry.” Killian whispers quietly as his magic sends her flying backwards into a tree, where she lies unconscious. “Ohh well done dearie. Didn't think you had it in you.” Rumple laughs, reaching Killian’s side in an instant. “What the bleeding hell are you doing here?” Killian growls. “Let’s just say, I'm your teacher dearie.”

 

Killian glares at The Crocodile poisonously, before his magic makes itself known again. He groans miserably. “Well first lesson is going to have to be about controlling magic.” Rumple rolls his eyes at the amateur Dark One. “Why are you here demon? I thought you were in a coma.” Killian growls. “I'm not really here dearie, your right. Let's call me your conscious. I'm what you get to teach you how to become the Dark One properly. I bet you can already feel the darkness running through you, can't you?” Rumple smirks, Killian looks away in annoyance, knowing how right Rumple is. “When I'm done with you dearie, you will be a shadow of your former self.” He laughs before turning the woman lying upon the floor. “First off, we need to deal with this one. I've got a couple of allies that can watch her for us.” Rumple adds. “Why? Who is she?” Killian asks. “Princess Merida and she will be very helpful, very helpful in deed.” Rumple laughs hauntingly as Killian has no choice but to follow the old Dark One. 

 

A cottage in the middle of the woods is where Rumple takes Killian, where the door is thrown open by some tall man with tall hat, who looks outside. “Rumplestiltskin and…” He looks at Killian. “Facilier, meet the new Dark One.” Rumple mutters. “What? Haha! He's the new Dark One?” The man laughs. “I was expecting the evil queen but unfortunately we have been gifted with this one instead. All for truuue love.” Rumple smirks as they enter the cottage, dragging Merida with them, an old woman joins them. “What the hell is this Rumplestiltskin?” She snaps angrily. “A very useful chess piece Madam Mim. I count you'll watch our prize whilst I begin to teach my student.” Rumple looks at them both. “How can you still be here, if he's the Dark One?” Facilier asks, a shadow bouncing off the wall. “What! This is the Dark One! Ohh dear!” Madam Mim laughs evilly. “I have many powers, I was the most powerful Dark One of them all remember? I will forever live on.” Rumple laughs to his colleagues before turning to Killian. “So ‘mate’ ready to learn how to become The Dark One?” 

 

On The Outskirts Of The Enchanted Forest Long Ago

 

“This Merlin person sounds fascinating, what is he having you retrieving?” Ingrid asks curiously. “A genie.” Ichabod answers with a smile to his face. “If this Merlin is so powerful what does he need a genie for?” Ingrid looks at him in confusion. “This genie is unlike other genies. Powerful beyond words, he is destined for greatness, Merlin’s second apprentice apparently. However his is Wonderland trapped with The Queen Of Hearts and a sorcerer called Jafar.” Ichabod answers truthfully. Ingrid smiles at him. “Could this Merlin, remove people’s abilities?” She asks softly. “I would believe so, why do you ask?” He looks at Ingrid with confusion. “From what I told you. I would kill to be normal.” Ingrid sighs. “Hey, your powers are unique. If I were you I wouldn't rid myself of them.” He smiles at her gently, she smiles back, but immediately shakes it off and changes the subject. “So how do you propose we get to wonderland and this genie?” She asks. “A portal. It's time to go rabbit hunting.”

 

Present Day Storybrooke

 

Ingrid looks over at her niece sadly, memories of a time past coming to the surface. Yet presently she is more concerned about Elsa’s manner today. “What's wrong?” Ingrid asks softly. Elsa folds her arms and banishes a flurry that has begun to appear. “I think Emma's hiding something. In fact I'm convinced.” She looks toward the office where Lily quickly sits in Emma's chair as Emma races off. “They've been doing that all day.” Elsa sighs. “Ask her, Elsa. I would but I don’t think Emma will be to inclined to say anything to me.” Ingrid admits as Elsa watches Emma return to her seat, switching on the device that plays the most strangest of music. Leaving Elsa feeling confused and worried for her best friend.

 

After Snow and Charming leave, Lily whispers something to Emma before heading out, giving Elsa her opportunity. Ingrid nods at her encouragingly before heading out also.  
“Emma?” Elsa calls confidently, waking into the office. “Hey! Found anything with Ingrid?” She asks, a sad look in her eyes as Elsa takes her hand. “No, sadly not I'm afraid.” She replies before sitting down. “Emma, I saw you and Lily yesterday.” She admits. Emma drops the book she's searching through. “Ohh yeah, Lily’s moving in with me on The Jolly Roger, your more than welcome to join us. I need you and Lily to sort out your differences.” Emma covers herself quickly, something Elsa notices. “Emma. What is going on with you, don't lie to me please. I'm your best friend. If you can tell Lily, you can tell me.” Elsa squeezes her hand lightly. Emma looks at Elsa sadly. She wants to tell her, more than anything but she can't. Elsa would definitely tell her parents as Elsa would want to keep her safe as she practically treats her like she treats Anna. “I'm fine.” Emma shakes her head quickly, praying that Lily will return soon. “Emma, for a person who can when people are lying, you are a terrible liar.” Elsa says softly. “I miss Killian.” Emma replies. “I know you do Emma, but your trying to move away from the point. Emma I love you like my own sister, please.” She begs, Emma looks at her with eyes full of tears and that's when Elsa senses it, just like she had with Anna. “Ohh Emma!” She gasps and Emma starts to sob. “It's ok Emma, it's ok. It’ll be ok.” She wraps her arms around her tightly as Lily appears. “Emma? What the hell have you done to her?” She snaps at Elsa. “It's ok Lily, she knows.” Emma whispers. “If you tell anyone anything I will destroy you.” Lily snarls. “Lily, please.” Emma sniffs. “She told me first. Remember that, she'll always choose me first.” Lily glares at Elsa, who stands, glaring back at Lily. “Emma I'm sorry but I don't know how you can keep this secret. If I found out then Regina is bound to sense it and she will definitely tell your parents.” Elsa sighs. “I'll just avoid Regina then.” Emma murmurs. “Emma. You can't do this, Hook wouldn't…”  
“He's not here Elsa.” Emma replies before returning to her work, knowing if she doesn't carry on she may never find him.

 

Kissing Belle goodbye, Will Scarlet makes his way out onto the night streets of Storybrooke, looking forward to a tall bottle of whisky that awaits him in his apartment. He chooses to take a short cut this night, really desperate for his drink. Yet unbeknownst to him two figures stand at in the middle of the alleyway. He stops as he approaches the figures. “Time to put my good lessons to work dearie.” Rumple smiles as the other figure emerges from the shadows. Will stares at the figure in shock. “Bloody hell! Let yourself go a bit there mate. Don't think the ladies will go crazy for this new look.” He chuckles, about to turn around and inform someone of this. “Let's see what your made of.” Rumple cackles as the figure rips the heart right out of Will Scarlett's chest


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Chapter Fourteen

 

Emma awakes in floods of tears as she does normally every night but lately it has gotten much worse. She needs Killian back. Dark One or not she wouldn't care as long as he were safe and with her.

 

The next morning Emma heads down to the sheriff station where she comes across her parents, Regina and a sobbing Belle. Careful to avoid Regina she runs towards Belle.  
“Belle? What's wrong?” Emma says quietly. Belle looks up at her with bloodshot eyes before continuing to sob. Snow murmurs words of comfort to her whilst Emma looks at her dad and Regina for the answer. It is then she notices Robin in her office, on her chair, nursing a bottle of vodka. “What's happened.” Emma says quickly as Regina’s glance lands on her. Ohh no. If Elsa could tell that she was… Then Regina most certainly would be able to.  
“Will Scarlett is dead.” Regina says stonily. Emma gasps, before looking at Belle and Robin. “How…”  
“His heart was crushed.” David supplies as Henry walks in. “Hey mom.” He comes and puts his arms around Emma's waist. “Hey kid.” She strokes his back gently. Before turning back to the others.  
“Why would someone kill Will Scarlett?” She says with a puzzled look. “I don't know Emma maybe you should ask your boyfriend that? This is why you should have given me the dagger… Emma are you alright?” Regina asks her with her arms folded. “Mom?” Henry looks up at Emma, who suddenly feels quite nauseous. Not now. She tells herself. She looks away from Regina, moving so Henry is in front of her. Putting her arms around Henry. “Killian wouldn't have done this. He isn't even in Storybrooke!” Emma protests. “Prove it. Get the dagger and call him.” Regina commands. “Alright.” Emma pulls the dagger she keeps in the inside of her leather jacket. “Dark One I summon thee.”

 

“Dark One I summon thee.” Emma says again to no result. Nothing. Regina and David look at the dagger in disbelief. They had been so convinced that it had been Hook who had killed Will Scarlett. He had hated him and when he became the Dark One they were sure the hatred would intensify. But he doesn't appear to be in this realm.  
“Give me that.” Regina reaches for it, yet before she can grab it Emma pushes it back into her jacket. “Don't.” Emma says warningly. “Emma…” David sighs. “No. Whoever killed Will Scarlett wasn't Killian. I think now it's time we find out who actually did kill him instead of placing false accusations.” She mutters. Turning toward her desk. Regina watches the blonde savior head to her desk and mutter a few comforting words to Robin. Something's not right with Emma. She can tell, something's off. She moves toward Emma, who looks up at her worriedly before racing out of the room. Something's definitely wrong. But what? Wonders the ex evil queen.

After Emma’s departure Henry races faithfully after his mother, who races toward her friend Lily, they appear to have a short conversation and Emma races off. He starts to follow her.  
“Henry!” Elsa calls beside him. “Ohh hey Elsa. I think theirs something up with my mom.” He looks up at her. “I'm sure she's quite alright Henry. I wouldn't worry.” She says quickly. Too quickly for Henry’s taste. “Elsa are you sure my mom’s alright. I know Killian being the Dark One is hurting her. But theirs something going on.” Henry folds his arms suspiciously. “Henry I'm sure Emma would tell you if something was bothering her.” Elsa says quietly. Ruffling Henry’s hair she smiles at him. “I will have a word with Emma. Everything will be alright.” She says before darting off. Leaving Henry feeling really suspicious and concerned.

 

“Ohh my god when will this ever end!” Emma groans from the bathroom floor. Lily strokes her hair. “Everything's going to be ok Emma.” She says soothingly. “Henry was questioning me today.” Elsa sighs. Emma looks up from the toilet. “Ohh god. What about!” She cries worriedly. “He's worried about you. Maybe you should tell him…”  
“No! If Henry knows he is going to tell my parents I am going to get cut off from the investigation. It would be a nightmare.” Emma groans. Before adding. “Regina was watching me earlier. I need to avoid her, she's going to guess like you did.” She nods to Elsa, who sighs. “I know I promised to keep your secret Emma but this is getting serious now. If that man has indeed been killed then who by? Is their a murderer on the streets of Storybrooke? Or is it the new Dark One.” Elsa folds her arms. “No. It's not Killian. I tried to summon him. It didn't work.”  
“What if he's found a way in. A portal?” Lily suggests. “No because the first thing he would have done was gone for Gold as he pissed him off a lot more then Will Scarlett ever did. In fact the only thing Will had ever done to him was crash our date.” Emma remembers well. “He did something wrong by you.” Augusts voice comes from the bathroom door. Emma tires to pull herself away from the toilet yet cannot as she throws up again. “Emma are you alright?” He asks worriedly. “Yeah I'm fine.” She replies. August looks at her then looks to Lily and Elsa. “Can I have a word?” He says. The girls look to Emma, who nods and moves herself from the toilet. “Yeah, I'll see you pair on the Jolly later yeah?” She looks to Lily and Elsa who nod and disappear. Leaving only Emma and August who folds his arms at Emma. “So Emma tell me what's going on?”

 

Tearfully Emma ends up explaining everything to August. Everything. Who just sits and listens until she finishes by then is in floods and floods of tears, he holds her as she cries. “He should be here. He shouldn't be the Dark One! I need him now more then ever.” Emma whispers through her tears. “We’ll find him Emma. We’ll fix this.” He promises his friend as he strokes her blonde hair gently, unaware that a certain pirate is watching from afar.

 

Later that night when the town of Storybrooke has fallen silent. August walks along the park path. His mind immediately goes to Emma, he promised her he wouldn't tell her secret but he should. He really should tell someone before she got hurt but from what Emma told him it appears that Regina will probably find out soon and she definitely will ensure Emma's safety. He is so distracted by his thoughts he doesn't even notice the spell that hits him.

“I shouldn't have done that.” Killian grumbles. Looking at what his magic has caused now. A wood statue of August. Rumple looks at him with a smile. “It was what you wanted though dearie.” He reminds him. Killian closes his eyes. “No one lays their hands on my woman.” He snarls, his jealously magnified due to his new found abilities. “Your getting their dearie. Come along now. We have a lot to do.” Rumple says. “No. Stay out of my head crocodile.” Killian snaps. “You cannot stay here. Regina’s on the case. What if Miss Swan attempts to summon you? Let's go. Dark One.” He suggests. Before disappearing into thin air. As he is only part of the curse that is the Dark One after all.

 

Emma stays the night in the sheriff's station, curled up on the sofa, she dreams of Killian. She always dreams of Killian. She sighs when she has to wake up and immediately has to go to the bathroom. This needs to stop, she thinks to herself as she heads back to her office just as Henry enters with Pongo as Archie had let him dog sit.  
“Hey mom I got something to tell you.” He says quietly. Emma looks up at him. “What Henry?” She replies. “I think Gepetto has been at the wood work again, there is a massive statue of August in the park. It's so life like. Come look!” Henry tugs her out of her seat. Dragging her out of the sheriff's station to the park.  
“Wow, kid that's amazing!” Emma gasps as she sees the statue. “Isn't it!” Henry gaps. Emma smiles and takes a closer look at it. Suddenly the eyes move. Emma jumps back in surprise. “Henry. I don't think this is just a statue.” She whispers. “Ohh my god.” Henry gasps as he too notices the eyes moving. “August.” Emma whispers faintly, before looking to Henry. “We need to get him inside before…”  
“Ohh Pongo!”

 

Emma, Henry, Lily and Elsa between them eventually manage to carry the now wooden August into the sheriff's station. Now complete with dog piss.  
“How the hell did this happen?” Emma whispers. “I just found him with Pongo. Ohh hey mom.” Henry waves at Regina, who has just entered. “I am not even going to ask. Miss Swan your office.” She looks at Emma who bites her lip, shaking her head. “We have a situation here Regina.” Emma murmurs. “Ohh for gods sake.” Regina mutters, waving her hand transporting herself and Emma to the mayors office. “Regina!” Emma cries. “No escaping me this time Miss Swan. I think it's time we have a chat and you tell me why you’re avoiding me when I am probably the only one who talks sense with this whole Captain Guyliner’s The New Dark One situation. So tell me Emma what the hell is wrong with you!”


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Fifteen

 

“Hu?” Regina snaps at Emma, who wraps her arms around herself. “Nothing. I'm fine! How would you be if it were your Robin who was in Killian’s position? I'm freaking out and I miss him so much.” Emma whispers tears streaming down her face. “Emma…” She starts. “I can't stop crying. God I hate this so much.” Emma hisses. “Emma there is more to this then that. You need to tell me what is going on now. I may be able to help…”  
“No. You can't help! The only person who could possibly help right now is in a different realm!” Emma yells angrily before racing out of the room. Leaving Regina still just as confused as before.

 

After watching both his mom’s disappear, Henry decides to take after them. Considering her has no magic, he knows it will take him a little longer to get to them. So he begins to walk there. Walking along the park path. However in the distance, he eyes someone, someone watching him. A very familiar someone. “Killian?” Henry whispers, it looks like him, yet it doesn't in a way. He heads back into the shadows.  
“No. Hook stop!” Henry cries, racing after him. He follows him as far as Gold’s shop. The door slams behind him yet he uses the key Gold had given him once to open it again.   
“Killian!” Henry calls, noticing the shop is empty. There's a flash of light from behind a door. Henry walks over to it curiously, opening it only to be sucked into a portal…

 

In The Enchanted Forest In The Past

 

Apparently in order to get to Wonderland you need a portal, Ingrid realises, what she didn't expect was a talking rabbit who apparently dug these portals, however Ichabod found one. Almost as if it had been waiting.  
“We need to get to Wonderland.” Ichabod says to the rabbit, who curses and swears a bit before complying with the order. Ingrid gasps as the ground from where the rabbit had been digging becomes a portal. He slips his hand in to hers, she smiles at the unexpected contact as they jump into the portal.

 

Ingrid gasps at the new world before her. She had heard of different realms but they had only been fiction to her until now. The sky was a different colour and the whole place practically burst with colourfulness.  
“Nice land.” Ichabod notes. “It's beautiful. So where to now?” Ingrid asks quietly. “To the red queens palace. We need to find this genie, whoever he may be.” He says. “Well…” The rabbit says from behind them. “What rabbit. Speak up!” Ichabod growls at the rabbit. “Well sir. The Red Queen is a feared ruler of Wonderland yes. She'll have both of your heads before you can blink.” He mutters. “I'm pretty sure I can take down a villain such as she.” He replies. “She has magic on her side. Rumour has it that the sorcerer Jafar is working with her. They're searching for something.”  
“A genie?” Ichabod finishes. The rabbit nods. “Yes a genie. A genie of untold power.” He says. “Exactly what we’re after. Maybe we could come to some agreement.” Ichabod smirks. “An, an agreement! Are you insane man? You cannot come to any agreement with those pair!” He cries. “Well I have an advantage.” Ichabod smiles, turning to Ingrid. “I to have magic on my side.”

 

Storybooke Present Day 

 

Ingrid snaps out of her flashback, wiping away a tear that had fallen from her eye as Emma re enters the room. Her face fresh with tears. “Emma are you alright?” She asks gently as Regina appears. “Don't think you can get away from me that easily Miss Swan.” She growls. “Do I have to find a portal of my own to escape through? I want to be alone!” Emma yells furiously. “Stop bullying her Regina. I swear to god i shall blast you with my fire so hard that you'll burn for eternity.” Lily hisses beside Emma, moving to stand in front of her. “Don't test me little dragon.” Regina growls. “Ohh would you all just stop it!” Elsa cries, standing in front of all of them. “Emma, Regina!” David and Snow call as they race into the sheriffs station. “What. Do you know what's wrong with your daughter as she's hiding something from us all that she's not in a hurry to share and I am worried.” Regina hisses in annoyance. “Emma.” Snow looks at her daughter with worry. “I'm fine, I'm fine! As you were saying.” Emma drags the conversation away from her and to her parents who both wear worried expressions on their faces. David puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a phone. Henry's phone. Emma and Regina both stare at it with faces filled with thunder. “That's Henry's…” Emma whispers. “We found it lying in the park.” David whispers back. Regina glares at them all, fire coming to her fingertips. “Someone has taken my son.”

 

The Enchanted Forest Present Day 

 

“Whoa.” Henry mutters in awe as he enters into a magnificent castle, he turns back to look at the portal he had just entered. Where on earth is he? He believes the Enchanted Forest. The Dark One’s Castle, from his book. It's amazing. He enters through a door where he comes face to face with a woman, the most beautiful woman in the whole wide universe he had ever seen in his life with long curly red hair…  
“Henry.” Henry says quickly. “My name is Merida.” She replies in a thick Scottish accent. “Run lad, run.” She whispers as the sound of footsteps is heard. Henry gasps. “Killian.” He whispers. “What are you doing here Henry go!” He yells. “No. No I am not going to go. Not without you! You've been gone a month Killian. Mom’s going out of her mind with worry. You need to come back with me!” Henry cries. “It's not that simple Henry.” Killian mutters. “Yes. Yes it is, come with me. No ones going to hurt you. Please for mom if nothing else.” Henry cries desperately. Killian rolls his eyes at the lad as Rumple appears behind him. “He should not be here banish him from here. My grandson will not fall prey to our plans.” The Crocodile hisses. “Run laddie, run!” Merida calls again, throwing a candle stick at Killian who dodges it easily. Henry gasps quietly as Killian glares at her. “Careful dearie.” The Crocodile murmurs as Killian advances on Merida. Henry looks at him with eyes filled with terror before turning to run. “Wonderful ohh wonderful! Now soon we are gong to have the heroes on our tail. They'll be here soon enough now, all because of her.” Rumple glares at Merida. “I can go after him.” Killian murmurs. “Too late for that now dearie. He's gone, the others will be upon us soon. So let's show them just who the new Dark One is because without that one.” Rumple indicates to Merida. “We would have be quite victorious.” He smiles nudging Killian. “Go on then, these lessons haven't been for the fun of it dearie.” He smirks as Killian removes her heart from her chest…

 

Emma, Regina, Snow, David, Elsa, Lily, Ingrid and Robin race out onto the streets of Storybrooke.  
“Where the hell is he?” Regina yells furiously before turning on Emma. “How many more people have to get hurt before you realise who's doing this.” She hisses. “How can it possibly be Killian though! We used the dagger it doesn't work…”  
“TERRIBLE NEWS!” Leroy’s voice booms across town as he and Granny appear. “What is it Leroy?” David asks. “There's something weird going around here” He mutters as he steps back to reveal Henry. “HENRY!” Regina practically shrieks as she pulls him into a tight almost bone crushing hug. “Mom, mom.” He looks at Emma, who notices the tears in his eyes. “WHERE WERE YOU WHERE DID YOU GO I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED!” Regina screams at Henry. “Mom. I saw him. I saw Killian.” Henry cries. Emma freezes. “Killian.” She whispers. Henry nods. “There's a portal in Gold’s shop. It goes into the Enchanted Forest…” Henry begins to explain but Emma has already heard quite enough.

 

“Emma, Emma. EMMA!” David grabs his daughters arms as she storms into Gold’s shop. “I am going to find him. Don't try and stop me.” Emma hisses. “We need to think this through, we can't just go…”  
“Watch me.” Emma whispers as she discovers the portal, she looks back. “You can all stay here or come with me. It's your choice.” She shakes her head. Regina nods supportively. “We’re right behind you Miss Swan. I don't particularly like this idea but there we are. We can stop you.” She grumbles as one by one they all enter the portal.

 

“Hasn't changed a bit.” David mutters as they enter the Dark Ones Castle. “You think he had time to redecorate?” Regina mutters sarcastically, taking Robin’s hand. “Last time I was in here I was tortured.” Robin hisses, Regina murmurs something to him and kisses his cheek. “Where is he Henry?” Emma asks, seeing enough already. “He was here, there was a woman. This beautiful woman. Merida.” Henry trails off, thoughts of Merida coming to mind. “Doors open.” Granny comments. “The Dark One’s not at home.” Regina mutters. Emma races towards it. “Then we search for him and find him. No matter how long it takes.” Emma says determinedly. Ingrid opens her mouth to speak yet is silenced by the sound of an agonising scream of pain.

 

Killian squeezes Merida’s heart in his hands. He can't crush it. Why can't he bloody do it? He wonders. The Crocodile glances at him. “What are you waiting for dearie get it over with so we can get back to business. Not going soft are we Captain?” He says coyly. Killian shakes his head. Do it. Just bloody do it Jones! He mutters to himself. “Please.” The wench begs. “Come on dearie clocks a ticking!” Rumple commands. Killian shakes his head, putting more pressure on the heart…  
“KILLIAN STOP!” Cries the voice of the one person Killian was not expecting to show up. Emma Swan. His beloved Swan. “Swan.” He mutters. “Killian.” She breathes heavily from running. The screams had led her up to this hill point. To where her beloved Killian now stands with a woman's heart in his hands. “Killian don't do this. You don't want to do this Killian.” She says gently. “Ohh for gods sakes Miss Swan use the dagger!” Regina hisses. Emma removes it. His dagger, the one with his name written clearly across it. “No. He needs to do this himself. I can't control the man I love.” Emma whispers. A smile crosses Killian's face. This was the second time Emma had told him she loved him. It fills the darkness with some light. “Ignore her, she's in your head dearie.” The Crocodile cackles beside him. “Killian please don't.” Emma whispers, he is frozen in place then. Unable to move. The dagger. Emma gasps when she realizes what she has done. “I didn't mean to do that!” She cries, tears running down her face. Emma's crying, her tears almost shatter his heart there and then. “Killian please listen to me. You don't want to do this. The darkness wants you to do this. Listen to my voice. I trust you. Here it's yours if you want it.” Emma holds out the dagger towards him. “Emma.” David and Ingrid and Snow chime as one. Killian takes the dagger out of her hand. “Emma…” He whispers his eyes brimming with tears. “I don't. I don't know how…” He murmurs. “Finish it.” Rumple yells. “I love you to.” Killian mutters before dropping the heart and the dagger to the floor, grabbing Emma and pulling her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Merida cries in anguish as she retrieves her heart. “Killian.” Emma whispers, running her fingers through his hair whilst they both sob wrapped in each others arms…

 

Emma’s eyes snap open. She's standing in Granny's diner, wearing a long white dress. What? It's pitch black, she looks around her parents are standing up across from her as is Regina, Henry, Robin, Elsa, Lily, Ingrid, Leroy and Granny and some other people she hadn't seen before. A girl with long flowing blonde hair. “Where am I?” She whispers in a British accent. “What the hell is going on?” Regina growls as she gets to her feet. “Who are you people. Where's Cyrus?” The blonde girl asks. “What is this strange land?” One of the men asks. “Would some one please tell me what the hell is going on?” Lily folds her arms. “We’re in the diner.” Granny mutters. Emma looks around, her hand coming up to rest against her stomach where there is now, if you looked hard enough, which Emma does! a solid bump. Elsa looks at her in confusion. Her eyes also looking at Emma’s stomach. “That's impossible.” Emma murmurs as a cloud of black mist surrounds them and Killian stands before them. “Killian.” Emma whispers. “Captain GuyLiner.” Regina said with extra snark. “Killian what is going on?” Emma asks quietly. Looking him over, he has both hands his hair and skin is shinier and he has returned to wearing his pirate clothes again, except they are tighter and newer. “Emma the dagger.” Ingrid murmurs beside her, Emma looks around her.  
“Looking for this?” Killian holds up the dagger embezzled with his name. “You failed to save me in Camelot. You bloody failed me. Well what was I expecting! none of you have ever cared for me. To be honest though you gave it your best shot. Well some of you more than others. Ohh who am I bloody kidding? it was a bloody fiasco!” Killian growls, before resting a cold hand on Emma’s cheek, the cold from his hand sending shivers down her. He smirks, before walking around the group of people. “I have come to the decision that each and everyone of you in this room shall pay for what you did to me. Individually of course. Or maybe some at the same time. Dave your being saved for the last.” He glowers at Charming, who pulls his sword free. Killian laughs and makes it disappear in an instant. Tears stream down Emma's cheeks as she looks at the man she loves. “Why are you doing this?” She cries. He smirks at her wickedly. “Because Emma Swan. I. Am. The. Dark. One.”

 

Authors Note: thank you so much for reading and those who stuck with this story. I will try to update as much as I can not sure when though. See you next time xxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter Sixteen

 

In The Enchanted Forest (pre memory loss)

 

Exhaustedly, Killian rests his head against Emma's shoulder, unwilling putting most of his weight on her. Emma runs her fingers through his hair, stroking his back comfortingly.  
“Ohh snap out of it dearie. You don't need these people in your life. Look what it caused you to do. Pick up the dagger and go!” Rumple cackles beside him. “Leave me alone crocodile!” Killian snarls, breaking away from Emma's embrace. “Killian?” She looks at him worriedly. There's no one except herself, Killian and the others. Killian looks at her with desperate eyes before disappearing in a cloud of magic, leaving the dagger behind…

 

Emma pockets the dagger quickly, she knows Regina too well as not to leave it lying around to long. “Well where the hell has he gone?” Regina folds her arms. “Castle.” Emma murmurs, turning to run back down towards the dark ones castle.  
“Killian!” She yells, the others hot on her heels. “Emma.” David starts. “KILLIAN!” She cries, tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably. She found him only to lose him again moments later. Snow moves forward to hold her broken hearted daughter. Yet before she can reach Emma, Emma vanishes in a cloud of magic.

 

Opening her eyes, Emma finds herself in a candlelit room. Something grabs her, startling her. “Love.” Killian murmurs tiredly. Emma sighs in relief. “Killian.” She murmurs, unable to stop herself from bursting into tears. Wrapping his arms around now her tightly, Killian pulls her quickly into his lap, rocking her back and forth gently as she sobs. “Where are we?” She sniffles. “Still in the castle love, distant wing.” He explains quietly before adding. “Sorry for running off love. The bloody crocodile is in my head.” He admits. “What? Gold’s in your head? Oh god Killian.” She whispers, placing her hand against his cheek. He's hot, too hot. She rests her hand against his forehead worriedly. “Jesus your burning up Killian.” She murmurs, running a hand through his hair. “It's the magic love, it's…” He shakes his head sleepily. “Killian you need to lie down.” Emma instructs. “Love…”  
“Killian. I am being serious, lie down.” Emma instructs. “I can't, he's in my head. I can't escape the crocodile.” He murmurs almost incoherently, making Emma even more worried about him. “Give me a sec.” She gets up yet he grips her hand tightly. “Don't go love, don't go.” He whispers. Tears form in Emma's eyes again. “It's ok, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere.” She lies down beside him, resting her head against his chest. “I'm so sorry Swan.” He murmurs. “It's ok, it's ok babe. Just don't disappear again, alright?” She asks worriedly, in fear of losing him again both she and their unborn child.

 

Present Day Storybrooke.  
The next day Emma awakens lying on her bed at home wide awake, having no sleep all night long because of what she witnessed last night. Her memories of god knows how long are gone, she guesses it's only been about six or seven weeks but long enough for changes to take place, she runs her hand over her stomach. No one noticed it last night, to busy worrying about the new people and Killian being The New Dark One. But soon they are going to discover the truth…  
“Mom!” Henry bursts into the room, bounding over to her. Emma throws the blanket over her instantly. “What's wrong Henry? Are you alright?” She asks worriedly. “Snow, David and mom are interrogating the new people. Come on!” He tugs on her hand. “Wait, where are we going Henry?” Emma asks quietly. “To summon a Dark One.”

 

Emma scrambles out of bed immediately. “Ok Henry. Give me a moment to dress and I'll be right outside with you ok?” She replies. Henry nods before running out of the door, he does not wait for Emma though and is quick to reach the docks.  
“Killian Jones. Killian Jones. Killian…”  
“Lad.” Killian appears by the rails of the docks. “Killian what is going on? Why can't we remember anything?” Henry asks the New Dark One. “That is the way it has to be Henry.” He retorts before adding. “Why did you summon me here?” He asks, his skin glittering in the sun. “I, I just needed to know something.” Henry murmurs. “Henry lad, I want you to know that I bear no ill will toward you. You were not part of what happened in Camelot. You are perfectly safe in my presence.” Killian assures him. “Then what happened? What happened that was so awful…”  
“Henry! What on earth are you doing with my son Dark One Guyliner?” Regina marches over to Henry, pushing him behind her. “What the bloody hell do you want Evil Queen.” Killian mutters in response. “Enough with the Evil, Dark One.” Regina growls. “Mom stop! He wasn't going to hurt me I was just…”  
“KILLIAN!” Yells Emma as she runs down towards them. “Running Swan. Really?” Killian mutters under his breath before reaching her side. “Killian, what's going on? What's happening. What happened in the Enchanted Forest?” Emma asks breathlessly as she tries to catch her breath. Killian looks away. “No, no. Look at me Killian. Look at me.” Emma reaches out for his face, he takes her hands in his. “You have to tell me what happened to you. You said Camelot. We went to Camelot?” Emma questions. “Yes that we did Emma. Like I just told your boy it wasn't your fault either with what happened there. You were the only person who believed in me Swan. Yet you lied to me, kept a certain secret from me and a few other things here and there.I think we are both on the same page now.” He growls. Emma sighs. “You…”  
“Yes Emma I know full well of your condition.” He murmurs. “Killian.” Emma starts just wanting to wrap her arms around him, hold him tight. He smirks at her before releasing one of her hands so he can stroke her face. “Let's set sail love.” He smirks before wrapping his arms around her waist and shrouding them in a cloud of magic.

 

Enchanted Forest (Pre Memory Loss)

 

Emma awakens to the sound of someone murmuring in pain. Killian. She thinks looking beside her where he lies, breathing quickly, a sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead. “Killian. Killian!” Emma shakes him quickly to wake him, he is unresponsive. “Killian, come on. Come back to me.” She whispers. “Swan.” He murmurs, Emma sighs in relief. “Ohh my god Killian don't worry me like that.” She bends down to kiss his cheek. Her hand resting on his chest. “Sorry love.” He murmurs. She rolls her eyes at him. “Come on. I'll help you get your jacket off.” She eyes the leather jacket he never takes off. “Trying to get me out of my clothes already Swan.” He smirks through his deluded state. Emma smiles, kissing his forehead. Still the same flirtatious pirate as ever! She thinks before folding her arms. “Killian I'm just trying to make you more comfortable.” She sighs. “I'm alright at the moment thanks love.” He tries to assure her. “Killian.” She grips his arm tightly, he groans in pain. Emma notices instantly. “Killian what's wrong?” She asks. “Darling I'm fine. Stop worrying about me!” He protests, all but shaking her off. Emma eyes him worriedly before settling down beside him, pulling him close to her, so he's resting against her. She presses her lips to the top of his head, running her fingers through his hair. Murmuring comfortingly to him. “It's going to be ok. It's all going to be ok.” 

 

Once she is a hundred percent certain Killian is out of it. Emma slides off the bed, taking a moment to feel his forehead again. He's still burning up, which worries her like hell. He's immortal though now. He’ll be ok. It's just the Dark One throwing him out of whack. She tells herself as she heads for the stairs. She needs to talk to her family.

 

“Emma.” Snow is on her feet in an instant as soon as she sees her daughter. “Where's Hook?” David questions quietly. “Resting, he's not in a good shape at the moment.” Emma winces. She wonders if she should tell them that he can see Gold. But she doesn't want to worry them anymore then they already are.  
“Well he has just become the Dark One.” Regina murmurs. Robin rolls his eyes at her before turning to Emma. “Go on Regina. Tell her what you and Belle found.” He urges her on. Belle smiles before looking to Snow. “Thanks to Snow and Belle we managed to find a map to Camelot. The girl. Merida was more than happy to help once we explained to her that Killian isn't normally like that and has been cursed with the curse of the Dark One.” Robin explains. “A map to Camelot. Really?” Emma folds her arms, memories of the trivial film The Sword And The Stone and the books of Merlin and Prince Arthur coming to mind. “It's actually not that far from here Emma.” Ingrid says, biting her lip nervously at the thought of Camelot. “That's where Merlin is. We can go and find him and try to convince him to help Hook.” Henry says cheerfully. “Come up with an operation name yet Henry?” Regina looks to her adoptive son. He shrugs his shoulders. “Not yet no.” He smiles. Emma nods, the feeling of nausea returning to her. Not now. She thinks quickly. Please not now!  
“Should we start to make tracks?” Regina questions. “It's getting late…” Emma bites her lip. Everyone looks at her in shock and amazement. Emma should be the most motivated of all of them to go now for Hook’s sake. This marks the return of Regina's concerns. Especially when Emma races off. Swearing about something to do with Hook…

 

“Can't get rid of me that easily dearie!” Comes the voice of The Crocodile, abruptly awakening Killian from his half slumber. He sits up, glaring at the apparition of Gold. “Stay out of my head Crocodile!” He groans a flash of magic flying into the wall. He looks around. Emma. Where's Emma? Slowly he eases his jacket off. Revealing the deep gouges across his wrists and arms. “Keep at that all you want Pirate but it won't get rid of me. It'll only hurt her.” Rumple giggles as he slides his hook across his skin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this. I know I haven't updated in like forever but my inspiration was resurrected (much like Killian was!) on Sunday and this is the product of that. However the next chapter may take a while as I have no idea what I'm going to write next!! Thanks again for reading xxxxxxxx


End file.
